


Some Strings Attached

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Underfell Papyrus - Freeform, Bara Underfell Sans - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Edge isn't paid enough, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No one takes Sans's nonsense, Red is filthy, Sans is sassy, Sans wasn't ready for this, Size Difference, Spicy Kustard - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Sans/Classic Sans/ Underfell Papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: Sans ends up in a world far larger than his own, and the natives aren't too friendly. Will this bara Red and Edge help him get home or squish this tiny annoying little pest?
Relationships: Sans/Sans/Papyrus, Spicy Kustard, Underfell Sans/Classic Sans/ Underfell Papyrus
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	Some Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos: Secret Santa gift!!! Merry Gyftmas, Doom! Hope you enjoy!!! - We ran out of time or it would have been more in depth *sweats* <3
> 
> Special thanks to my partner in crime Zionkilse, without them this present would have been a whole lot shorter and a whole lot less steamy!
> 
> Zion: I will burn everything!

Sans made a sloppy checkmark on the crumpled paper attached to his clipboard. He wasn’t paid enough for this kind of work. Well, alright, he wasn’t paid at all. He ignored the glaring look from his grumpy alternative self as he made his way out of a complex tunnel system deep under what was usually Snowdin.

This universe, disturbingly, was a  _ tale _ universe; despite the rabid cannibalism, tribal like societies, and lack of technology. He’d leave it to the others to explore the fell versions of it. He wasn’t going to touch  _ that _ with a ten foot pole. He flipped open his phone, texting Slim as this world’s Papyrus gave him a small farewell wave.

**Sansational:** alright, slim. i’ve finished mapping out au 13-1-14-9-1-20-1-12-5. Great place, real friendly, full of rabid cannibals and starving non-cannibals. should send your bro here for a vacation sometime. beam me home scottie and all that.

Sans waited for a reply and for the familiar (uncomfortable) experience of falling through the fabric of a universe and into another as Slim, Red, or Stretch worked the machine. As neither a reply nor sudden stomach turning universe hopping seemed in a hurry to commence, Sans lit up a cigarette as he waited.

Only for it to be jerked out of his hand and thrown into the snow by an unseen force just as he felt that familiar turning of his stomach, and he fell through space back to his universe.

Sans groaned, pulling himself out of a pile of snow. Not his most graceful entry. As he stood up he blinked, taking in his station. It was...bigger than it usually was. The seat behind the station was about as tall as he was. He’d have to climb it to even sit on it, and judging by his height, he’d just barely be able to peek over the edge of the smooth wood surface of his station. Weird. Had he shrunk?

Sans checked himself over with a frown. He felt regular sized!

The ground began to shake, snow falling off the top of his station, right onto Sans's skull burying him in cold white fluff.

He yelped as he was covered in snow. What was that!? The ground shook again as he shook the snow off, more snow falling on top of him. He contemplated just laying there, letting the snow bury him, when something large gripped his jacket and yanked him out.

Sans shook the snow from his sockets with a groan, looking up to see Red. Or well, this skeleton looked a lot like Red. If Red was nine feet tall, and at least 2 if not 3 feet wide.

The very large skeleton stared down at him narrowing his sockets. “Who the hell are you!?” the larger Red demanded, hauling Sans up so they were face to face. He looked identical to the Red that Sans knew, except four times or so larger, in every way, including the very sharp teeth that were bared in a vicious grin.

"Uh well ya see-" Had this version of Red not met the others?! Was this his first encounter with a skeleton from another universe? Sans was not prepared to have the multiverse theory talk with a giant version of Red who looked ready to eat him!

The much larger skeleton ran a check over Sans, narrowing his sockets. 

_ Sans _

_ 1 ATK _

_ 1 HP _

_ Free Exp _

“What the fuck?” Red growled, voice ringing in Sans’s skull.

"H-heh, well...I'm Sans, from uh, Undertale." Sans shrugged trying to keep his cool. This Red could squash him like a bug with one hand if he wanted too.

“...Yeah I know Sans from undertale. He ain't nearly as small as ya.” Red said staring at Sans with growing suspicion.

"Oh. Uh, so…" Sans wasn't sure where to go from here.

“But ya look just like him. Even got the same goofy slippers.” Red said with a smirk.

"Hey, you can't argue comfort!" Sans chuckled softly. "So, I don't mind hanging around, but I might be a little too short for this ride."

Red snorted, his grin turning into something more genuine. “Well ya sure act like that asshat… but yer so fuckin’ small-”

“SANS!” Edge’s voice snarled in the distance causing Red to roll his crimson eyelights. The ground shook again as Edge came into view, he was even bigger than Red was.

Towering over Red by a few feet, Edge came into focus and Sans blinked up at him. The trees were like skyscrapers behind him, was everything here giant he wondered?

“Heya, Boss.” Red said. “Lookit what I found. Can we keep him? I’ll feed him and everythin’.” Red asked gleefully.

Edge paused and leaned over to squint at the tiny Sans. "You found a runt?" He asked frowning.

“He was squirreling around my station.” Red explained and Sans looked offended. He wasn’t squirreling around anything!

"Hmm…" Edge hummed before plucking Sans from his brother's grasp. "No, I don't think so. You can't be trusted with anything fragile."

“I won't break him. Much.” Red’s grin was like a shark. 

“H-hey!” Sans said as he was taken from Red.

"No Sans." Edge repeated holding Sans in his hands and looking at him closer. "You do look like that little shit, Classic."

“He even said he was from Undertale. Think he shrunk?” Red asked tilting his skull.

"Hmm...no. I don't think so. He'd know better to come here if he'd done something stupid and ended up shrinking. Or at the very least Papyrus would have put him on a shelf or something." Edge replied before tugging Red by his hood. "Let's go, before something decides he's a snack and flies away with him."

“I’m not  _ that _ small!” Sans grumbled. Although, he might be. He didn’t know how large the wild life was in this very large universe. Red laughed darkly at Edge’s imagery letting himself be pulled along by his even larger brother, the ground shaking as the two walked. Or at least it seemed to shake to Sans. 

"Sure you're not Sans." Edge replied evenly, walking with him held against his breast plate like a child.

Sans squirmed in his grasp, scowling. He wasn’t small! They were tall freaks! And he wasn’t going to be held like a babybones! “Put me down! I can walk!”

"Of course you can." Edge said back not making any move to put him down, instead he held him tighter. "But you'd get lost in a snowdrift."

Sans crossed his arms as Red howled with laughter at his unjust treatment. Sans glanced at Edge’s large hands, debating the reward/risk ratio of biting one of those red gloves.

"So Sans. Where do you come from and what brings you here?" Edge asked.

“Uh...well, like I said, I'm from undertale. I was mapping out the other universes and Slim was supposed to send me home. Instead I ended up here.” Sans said. Sans had never come across a universe where there was such a strange size difference. They had theorized there were multiple versions of each universe, infinite numbers of undertale, underfell and so on, but they’d never actually found them. Only variations of the prime undertale universe- until now.

"Mmm, how strange. We've never seen such a runty looking monster like you before. You must be from a strange universe indeed." Edge mused as they approached their house, and hid Sans against his chest with the aid of his scarf. "Don't come out, someone as small as you would get dusted immediately." Edge whispered.

“I’m not a runt!” Sans scoffed, crossing his arms, not that Edge or Red could see. They were from a tall freakish universe. He couldn’t even imagine how ridiculous they would look in his universe! Red would have to duck in to fit in the house and Edge would have to crawl!

"Hush." Edge growled, his voice so deep it's reverberation had Sans's ribs shaking, the door was unlocked and Red was shoved into the house first. Edge pulling it closed behind him with a snap. He finally put the smaller skeleton down.

Sans glanced around the room. It was nearly identical to the Red and Edge's home Sans knew except everything was larger to accommodate their freakish size. Sans glared at the couch something he'd have to put effort in climbing instead of simply flopping onto. This was a travesty.

"We need to find a way to send him home, before someone steps on him. Sans, are you hungry?" Edge asked looking down at him.

“I’m not that small! No one’s gonna step on me!” Sans crossed his arms.

“I’m considered small here.” Red said looking endlessly amused. 

“...I could eat.” Sans grumbled, ignoring Red.

"Red is one of the shortest monsters here." Edge informed Sans heading for the kitchen. "So, what would you like Sans?"

“Uh…” Sans said. “Burg and fries?” He grinned, knowing what the Edge he knew thought of greasy food.

"You wouldn't be able to finish that here." He told him simply. He brought Sans a ketchup packet, using a teaspoon as a makeshift cup for Sans. "Pick something else." He huffed.

Sans grabbed the teaspoon, which felt hilariously huge in his hands and purred his eyelights fixating on the ketchup. Seemed his unmet alternate huge version of himself also appreciated ketchup if they knew to offer it to him. “Surprise me?”

"Hmm…" Edge considered going back into the kitchen, he came back out with a small slice of lasagna. He set it down on a napkin beside Sans.

Sans felt like he was holding a trident rather than a fork, but managed to use it to eat the lasagna, using the teaspoon to drink his ketchup. 

“Even your stuff is huge.” Sans chuckled.

“Not our fault yer the size of a babybones.” Red chuckled.

"Right?" Edge snorted. "....He's even kind of cute."

“I am not cute!” Sans scoffed, having difficulty using the giant fork with one hand. “You’re just giants!”

"Here." Edge took the fork and cut a bite off for Sans, holding it out to him.

Sans flushed. He wasn’t going to be spoon or rather fork fed! “I- I got it!” He grumbled taking a bite.

"Come now, this is easier." Edge encouraged, adorable indeed.

Sans huffed trying to take the large fork. “But-”

“Aw, he’s stubborn.” Red chuckled looking endeared.

"Just like every other Sans I know." Edge squinted at his brother stuffing the bite into Sans's mouth.

Sans scowled at being spoon fed but couldn’t deny how good the food tasted. It packed a punch, that was for sure. He felt his magic reserves growing and a sleepy purr left him. That was strange.

“Don’t know what ya mean, Boss.” Red said innocently.

"Of course you don't." Edge continued to feed Sans, lest he hurt himself with a fork the size of his arm.

Sans let him help, too tired to put up much of a fight. “W-what’d you put in the food? That was...really…” Sans yawned. “Wow. full of magic.”

Edge raised a brow at Sans setting the fork aside. "The usual, it's nothing special. Just a basic recipe." He informed Sans with a single raised brow bone.

“Maybe its cuz we’re so much bigger? Higher concentration of magic?” Red suggested as Sans yawned widely.

“That makes sense.” Sans mumbled. His versions of Red and Edge’s cooking certainly didn’t hit him like this. 

“Would you like to rest while we look for a way to return you home?” Edge asked picking Sans up.

“No… I’m not tired.” Sans said yawning once more.

“Mhm, sure you’re not.” He dropped Sans on the couch giving him a knowing look.

Sans sank into the couch, sockets growing heavy as he stared at their tv. It was about the size of a flatscreen, small in this world’s standards but huge in his. He remembered his Edge mentioning money and luxuries were rare in Underfell.

“Sans! I want you to start finding a way to send him home! Now!” Edge barked at his brother.

Red rolled his eyelights. “I’ll get right on that.” He sat on the couch next to Sans, causing the smaller skeleton to be thrown into the air. “...whoops.”

“Sans!” Edge snapped catching Sans right before he hit the floor. “You need to be more careful! Get down to the machine!” He held Sans against his chest again.

Red sighed tapping his fingers against the arm of the couch. “I don’t even know where to begin looking for a universe identical to Classic’s but full of midgets, boss. It’s like he’s from a different...hm…” Red fell silent looking thoughtful.

“A different what?” Edge demanded.

Sans blinked sleepily at the two of them, resting his skull against Edge’s breastplate.

"Well, to put it simply from what we can tell, Undertale is the 'prime' universe and every other universe we've found is an alternate version of it. But theoretically it goes deeper n' that. There are an infinite number of undertales each slightly or very different than another. Which suggests there's an infinite number of Underfells or Swapfells. What I'm tryin' to say is there are infinite multiverses. Every universe we've found in our multiverse has monsters our size, maybe Sans here jumped from his midget multiverse into our normal multiverse. An' I have  _ no _ idea how to cross from one Multiverse to another, it was only theoretical."

“...Well you better figure out something because this little shit can’t stay here. He’s a danger to himself and he’ll be free EXP to anyone who breathes on him too hard.” Edge scowled. 

"There's no way I jumped multiverses! I used the machine same as I always do! I have the coordinates to my home!" Sans said and he frowned. "And I’m not _ that _ fragile!"

“You’re the size of a stripling.” Edge replied narrowing his sockets at Sans. “...Are you a stripling?”

"What!? Buddy, no! Full adult! All mature!' Sans said looking indignant.

Edge looked at Sans, then his brother, then back at Sans. “...I don’t know about all that.”

Red looking Sans over. "Dunno his voice is pretty deep."

"I meant his maturity. Considering yours is very...lackluster." Edge replied dryly.

"Aw gee, thanks Boss." Red sniggered not looking shamed in the slightest.

"None the less, he's very small and could get hurt! We need to find a way to send him home." If he knew anything about Papyrus he knew his softer alternate would worry if his brother didn't come home and couldn't be found at Grillby's.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get on it. Here write down your universe code." Red nudged a comically big notepad and pen at Sans.

Edge sighed and took the pen. "Tell me the number Sans, both of your handwriting is atrocious on a good day. Let alone with a pen he can't hold with one hand."

“I can hold it with one hand!” Sans said flushing. Alright, perhaps not. It wasn’t his fault their pens were a foot long! After a withering look from Edge, Sans sighed.

“It’s 21-14-4-5-18-20-1-12-5.” Sans grumbled.

Edge wrote it down before tearing the paper off and shoving it into his brother's hands. "Don't fucking lose it!" He wrote down the numbers a second time in case he did. "Now then." He glanced at Sans, there had to be a better place to put the little shit.

Sans gave a sleepy groan. Stars he was so tired. His magic reserves were full to the brim and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Red grunted and stood up. "I'll go take a look." He grumbled staring at the numbers.

Edge glared at him until he went to the basement, he'd make sure he didn't just go to Grillby's after he found a safe place to keep Sans.

Sans was having a hard time keeping his sockets open. Definitely a higher concentration of magic in that food likely for larger monsters and it was trying to send Sans straight into a food coma. He rested his forehead against Edge's shoulder, closing his sockets.

Edge flushed lightly at this action, this smaller Sand was pretty cute. He huffed and took Sans up to his own room, tucking him into his bed. Red's room was a biohazard, something might eat the small Sans. He made sure he was safely tucked away before heading downstairs to check on his own brother.

"Sans?"

"Ya." Red said, glancing up from the machine he was glaring at as if trying to scare it into giving him answers.

He crossed his arms looking amused, he stepped closer looking down at him. "I don't think the machine is afraid of you." He increased his arms and reached down a clawed glove cupping Red's cheekbone.

"If anyone can figure it out, it'd be you."

Red flushed under the praise, leaning into his brother’s touch. “Don’t know ‘bout all that, but I’ll try.”

"Even if you don't know, I do." He smiled, his thumb gently rubbing across his cheekbone.

Red flushed further. “Ya, ya, you mushy bastard.” 

Edge smirked at his brother before his teeth clinked against Red's skull in a skeleton kiss.

Red squeaked before returning the kiss. “B-Boss! We got a guest!” Red hissed, glowing his namesake. Not that the little pipsqueak was in sight.

"Who is fast asleep and wouldn't be able to hear you anyways." Edge replied sneaking a kiss to his teeth before backing off.

Red nearly whined at the loss of contact and stepped forward towards his brother. “Hey! Ya can’t just start somethin’ and run off!”

"On the contrary, I'm not running anywhere. But we need to figure out how to get him home. There will be time for that later."

Red huffed, narrowing his sockets at his brother. “Fuckin’ tease.” he grumbled.

"Have you any ideas at all Sans?"

“I have tons of ideas. We could do it on the couch, or the table, or the wall, over the workbench-” 

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Edge huffed his cheekbones flushing.

Red gave his brother a devilish grin. “Then what’d ya mean, boss~?” 

“Ya know, if ya can’t send him home, there won’t be anymore alone time fer us.” Edge said as he leaned over whispering the words against his skull.

Red groaned at that prospect. “Fuck! Aight, i’m on it. I’ll get him home straight away!” Red wasn’t giving up what precious little time he had with his brother, fuck you very much.

“Let me know if I can help.” Edge sighed, sadly he wasn’t very good at this particular activity.

“Mm.” Red said. “Well, ya can do me a favor, and punch in undertale to our machine and read the numbers under the letters and I'll compare it to what tiny Sans gave me.” 

“I can do that much.” Edge chuckled taking a step closer to the number pad on the side of the machine, clicking the arrow buttons until undertale appeared, clicking enter, as a series of coordinates was displayed and Edge read it outloud.

Red groaned and frowned, glaring at the piece of paper in front of him. “It's the exact same coordinates midget Sans gave us.”

"What are we going to do then?" Edge frowned.

“Well...There must be somethin’ we’re missin’. An address for each multiverse. Just gotta figure that out and configure that into the machine.” Red scratched his skull. “This...could take a while.”

"We'll need to figure something out, maybe we should send him to our Undertale? He would be safer…"

"He still could be squashed." Red said. Sure it wasn't  _ likely _ but it was possible. Undertale monsters were just as big. Besides he knew Edge he would want to watch over midget Sans personally.

"...Yes that is true…" Edge rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. Upstairs Sans had begun yelling, followed by loud borfing and the sound of clawed paws on the floor above. Edge exchanged a look with Red his eyelights shrinking.

"The dog!"

Red shortcut up the stairs looking for that annoying little shit and the dog as well. Edge sprinted up after him, the black dog bounding down the stairs Sans hanging from his maw. He growled at them red eyes narrowed before bursting through the nearest window and out into the street.

"What the hell?!" Sans yelped as he was carried off, swinging by the hood of his jacket.

"Fuck!" Red snarled shortcutting again in front of the dog. "No ya dont ya mangy fucker. That's our treat."

The dog snarled and darted between his legs, carrying Sans off toward Waterfall.

"Fuck!" Red yelled. "Boss! He’s headin’ to Waterfall!"

Edge sprinted down the street after the dog, a bone attack in hand. Not a rare sight to say the least, however the small skeleton in the dog’s teeth was new.

Red shortcut ahead of them again, turning the dog blue- before his magic sputtered out. "Stars dammit!" Red snarled cursing the stars, the angel, Gaster, and Alphys for his shoddy magic.

The dog tripped Red onto his ass and kept running, Edge rushed past Red throwing bone attacks at it to make it drop Sans.

Sans squeaked as he plummeted Into the deep snow. Annoying Dog in this verse was the size of a horse with sharp teeth!

A slew of curses and threats left Red as he climbed back to his feet. Edge scooped Sans out of the snow, brushing him off and began cursing the dog and all of its kin for the next ten generations. "Are you okay Sans?" He glanced at his brother as he approached. "And you?"

"Well for a while there I thought everything had gone to the dogs!" Sans exclaimed shaking from the cold, his clothes now soaked.

"Yeah I'm ok, just dog tired." Red said with a wink chuckling at Sans's pun.

"Enough both of you!" Edge scowled. "Clearly you're both fine!"

"Don't worry about Boss, his bark is worse than his bite." Red said with a shit eating grin to Sans.

"You're not helping!" Edge scoffed at Red, he carried Sans back towards Snowdin. "This is why we can't keep him here! It's too dangerous!"

"Yeah, yeah." Red sighed. "Guess we'll drop him off in undertale."

"You're getting rid of me? Do I get a doggy bag?" Sans asked.

"No, you're getting a one way ticket to candy ass land." Edge scoffed.

Sans frowned and squinted at the very large Edge. "One way?"

"Well you're not coming back here!" Edge informed him firmly. "You'll stay in Undertale until we can find you a way home. You nearly got eaten by that infernal dog! We can't afford to take anymore chances."

“I guess…” Sans said. “Though annoying dog in Undertale might try and eat me too.”

“Nah, he’ll just chew on ya a bit.” Red said, walking by Edge’s side.

"It'll be a lot safer than this at the very least, Sans." Edge grumbled, this tiny skeleton was nothing but trouble so far. "You're big trouble for someone so small."

“Funny, that's what the other you says about me and I’m not half as small to him as I am to you tall freaks.” Sans said with a chuckle. “I can walk you know.”

“And get scooped up again?” Red scoffed.

"The wind might dust you." Edge smirked at Sans.

“I’m not  _ that _ small!” Sans said crossing his arms.

"We'd need a magnifying glass if we dropped him anywhere." Edge told Red, as they neared Snowdin the smell of smoke filled the air.

Sans scowled repeating himself again. “I’m not that small!” He frowned at the billowing smoke visible to them from the entrance of Waterfall. “That doesn’t look good.”

"Hmm…" Edge hummed, he kept going.

Red grit his teeth, eyelights darting around taking in the citizens of Snowdin, most giving them a wide berth and avoiding eye contact, that was usual. The smell and sight of smoke? Not so much.

Edge stopped in the middle of the street as they neared their house, which so happened to be engulfed in a raging fire. His sockets narrowed, the door to their home was wide open, he swore under his breath.

Red froze his eyelights going out before his gaze snapped around in search of a culprit or a witness. No one was in sight. Sans looked up at the absolute tower of fire that was now the brothers house, his soul sinking.

"Fuck!" Red snarled.

"We need to go, now." Edge growled lowly, he handed Sans to Red. "Hold him, if they're still around, I need my hands free." So he could strangle the one responsible for burning their house, and Sans's only way back home.

Red took Sans, holding him close, on guard, turning and not staying still so his back wasn’t exposed in any one single direction.

Sans ducked his skull, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable in a place like this. A bigger, more dangerous Underfell, he shuddered. The Underfell he knew was dangerous enough.

Edge motioned for Red to come along, heading for Waterfall. He had a bad feeling, and his instincts weren't often wrong.

Red moved quickly, more quickly then Sans had ever seen Red’s smaller double move. He clung tightly to Red’s jacket as he was jostled from the movement, staring at the burning house behind them with a lump in his throat.

It wasn't his house, not really, but it hurt to see it going up in flames like that. He couldn't imagine how the brothers felt seeing their home burning to the ground, no one even bothered to put the fire out either. Well, he guessed that little heathen from that cannibal verse had a point, houses could get burned down.

"We'll go to Undyne's first." Edge told them in a low tone. She would let them stay for a while and they could decide their next move in relative safety. No one was stupid enough to try and attack her house, the last monster who tried got launched out of the window and into the river.

“Can we trust her with the midget?” Red asked.

“Stop calling me that.” Sans huffed.

"It can't be any worse than the dog." Edge sighed, that was to say, he wasn't sure at all.

Red sighed and shook his head. “Well...fish bitch likes ya...and she follows the law. Suppose its the safest place we can go.”

"It's the best we can do for now." Edge told Red as they trudged along.

“Ya…”Red sighed. “Should be fine. She ain’t all bad. Ya sure she won’t try an’ cook him?”

“Has she cooked you?” Edge deadpanned. Sans frowned up at Red, why would any version of Undyne cook a skeleton?

“He’s small enough to be an appetizer.” Red scoffed. “I’m not!”

“I got no meat on my bones though.” Sans pointed out.

Edge’s socket twitched and he glared at them both. “This isn’t the time for this you two!” He hissed.

“Sorry, Boss.” Red said softly. 

“Red you have no guts.” Sans winked and Red snorted, his composure lost.

"Silence you heathen! This isn't the time for jokes! Our house is burning down!" Edge hissed lowly his eyelights flaring.

Sans fell silent because, well, Edge had a point, and he was all gigantic and maybe just a tiny bit terrifying with how big and angry he was. Just a little. Sans shrank some into Red from the tall skeleton’s glare.

Edge huffed and turned away from them, storming off towards Undyne’s house. He couldn’t help but be angry, their home was now gone, Sans was stranded here, and now they had to deal with him.

"Didn't mean to make him _ that _ mad." Sans gave Red an apologetic look.

"He's got a skele _ ton _ of rage. He'll get over it." Red winked. 

“I dunno...you guys just lost your house.” Sans frowned.

Red sighed at that. "Well…ya know...us Sanses just joke as we internally scream… makes us feel better but he's not like us."

“Yeah...I’m sorry...I, I wish I could help, it’s just like my house…” Sans said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“It wasn’t yer fault.” Red said. “Underfell aint a safe place and we both know that. It woulda happened whether ya were here or not.” 

"Yeah…" Sans sighed looking at the ground as Red carried him through Waterfall.

Red glanced at the tiny Sans with concern as they made their way through waterfall. "Heh… bet yer shorter than an echo flower." Red said looking for a distraction.

"Hey! I am not!" Sans blanched. "Everything here is just gigantic!"

Edge glanced back at the duo wordlessly, he sighed and looked ahead again.

Red grinned at Sans, glad to use him as a distraction. He didn't want to think about how everything he owned went up in flames, that all he had was the clothes on his back and his brother. That they were on the streets  _ again _ .

Edge wasn't sure what they were going to do, he was going to speak with Asgore about temporary housing but...the King wasn't the most giving monster. And night was coming, he couldn't risk either Sans.

He clenched his fists around his bone attacks as he walked, everything he'd worked for. Everything they owned, nothing but ash, he'd vowed years ago that he'd never let them live on the streets again.

Red sped up, gently bumping his brother with his shoulder, the only bit of affection he could afford showing in public.

Edge glanced at Red briefly, he reached over and gave him a shove. Red understood. "Watch where you're going."

“Eat me.” Red said with a wink. Sans looked between the two with a frown. 

“Guys don’t fight.” He pleaded and Red snorted.

"Shut up Sans, this doesn't involve you." Edge turned to Red. "And  _ you _ , I will deal with you  _ later. _ "

Red smirked. “Shakin’ in my boots.” He said, following Edge in silence while Sans frowned further. Finally they made it to Undyne’s house.

“That’s a big fish house.” Sans whistled.

"Only to you." Edge replied before knocking on the front door.

The door slammed open and Sans was greeted with the largest Undyne he had ever seen. Her muscles had muscles, he was certain. “Papyrus!” She boomed, the sound reverberating through Sans’s skull. Her eye fell on Red. “...Sans.” she said as if she smelled something bad. “What a surprise. Come i-” she paused frowning down at Sans. 

“...I didn't know you two had a little brother!” She gave a toothy grin.

"Certainly not." Edge scoffed at her. "He's too weak to be a fell monster. But that is not why we are here." Edge glanced behind them, as if looking for something. "...Our house has been set ablaze."

Undyne’s smile faded and she frowned, eye narrowing. “Fuck. That’s- shit.” She punched the wall, shards of stone flying from impact. “Come in.”

"Thank you, Undyne." Edge sighed passing by her, Red just behind him with Sans.

Undyne closed the door behind them, squinting into the distance before doing so, looking for any possible enemies or threats. She locked the door with an excessive four locks, and turned to her guests.

“Do you know who did it?” she asked, setting the kettle on the stove.

"No…" Edge let his guard down now, rubbing at his sockets before tugging his gloves off and sitting with his back to the wall.

Sans felt like he should explain but at the same time he didn't know what to say, was there even anything he could say?

"We got more then a couple enemies but I got an ear to the ground. I'll find out who's responsible." Red growled.

"Hm, Should I give tiny Sans a sippy cup?" Undyne asked.

"If you have one, yes." Edge sighed closing his sockets, looking worn out.

"I don't need a-" Sans sighed seeing how defeated Edge looked. "Fine…" he didn't want to cause more trouble than he already had. It was his fault they'd left their house in such a panic. His fault it got set aflame. 

"Undyne, may I borrow your guest room for the night?" Edge asked after a moment.

"Course, Paps." Undyne said handing Sans a small child cup. "Is tiny Sans gonna join you or shallI put a facecloth in shoe box for him?"

"Oh come on you know I'm bigger than that!” Sans scoffed.

"Just take care of him please? We can't send him home right now." Edge stood up. "Let's go, I know you're going to sleep all night." Edge told Red.

“Go?” Red blinked. “Where are we goin’?”

"To bed, Sans. We have a long day tomorrow." Edge nearly growled at him. "Move it."

“Oh.” Red said, glancing at Undyne and Sans. He wasn’t sure he trusted fishbitch alone with free EXP like Sans, but if Edge trusted her...well… He followed Edge to the guest room.

As soon as the door was shut Red found himself wrapped in Edge’s arms, held tight against his chest. “...Ya don’t know how glad I am ya weren’t in the house when they burned it…”

Red sighed, closing his sockets, resting his skull against his brother’s chest. “I’m fine. We’re both fine.” Red said softly. “It's gonna be okay.”

"Yeah...hope so." Edge murmured squeezing him tightly. "Yer all I have, again."

“We both know I’m yer best ass-set~” Red winked. “It’s gonna be fine bro...it was just material shit.” Red sighed. “Some shit might even be salvageable…” 

"I'm not worried bout all that, just that we got a place we know we'll be safe, we got enemies…" Edge murmured.

“We’re safe for tonight. One day at a time, bro.” Red said. He knew Edge was shaken, he was too. Neither of them wanted back on the streets. Edge had just been a kid, Red fending for him and himself trying to keep them both fed. Hard times.

"I'll try." Edge sighed, he pulled Red against himself more and moved to the bed. Shedding his armor and laying down, motioning for Red to join him.

Old habits died hard, Red checked the room for traps, making sure the window was locked, rattling it for good measure. Once satisfied that they were safe, he climbed into bed with Edge, wrapping his arms around his frame, facing the door.

Edge did the same, holding Red tightly. "Love ya Sans…" he said softly, just barely above a whisper.

“Love ya more, Paps.” Red purred. “We got this. All we need is each other.”

"Love ya most." Edge retorted easily.

Red huffed and stuck his tongue out at him. “Cheater.”

Edge merely smirked and kissed Red, squeezing him a bit more.

***

"So uh…" Sans mumbled, sippy cup in hand, he found he actually kind of liked it. No spills, he didn't even have to set it upright, he could just throw it wherever. Right now it was full of golden flower tea, he wished it were ketchup. Even tomato juice would be nice, but he wasn't going to complain, not right now.

Undyne raised a single eyebrow at him above her good eye, leaning against her counter. She was texting furiously, several buttons flying off the old flip phone. “Yes?”

"I guess uh, you've met the uh, bigger version a me?" Sans asked watching the buttons as they slithered across the floor and under the fridge and table. One even landed in the sink.

“Once.” Undyne said. “He’s kinda an asshole.” Undyne said. “I like him.”

Sans snorted softly sipping at his tea. "Good to know. So, who ya texting so hard you're missing half your keys?"

A faint blue blush colored Undyne’s scales. “...Just Dr.Alphys.” She mumbled. “I asked her to check the cameras, to see who burnt my Captain’s home. This is a serious offense after all, and as commander, I need to have my Captain’s back!” Undyne said her fist hitting her palm with a loud thud.

Sans couldn't help but smile despite her clear aggression, it was good to know even in this giant Underfell things were still pretty much the same. "Well I'm glad someone's got his back."

Undyne huffed and looked away not sure what to do with such obvious praise. “I...well-” she cleared her throat. “Of course!”

"Any idea who did it?" Sans asked rubbing the cup between his hands a little.

“Not yet, but when Alphys figures out who I’m gonna kick their ass!” Undyne growled.

"Sounds like a party." Sans chuckled, even though he wasn't violent himself he did feel that the burning of the massive fellbrothers house was unwarranted. They were good monsters, if a bit rough around the edges.

“Oh it’s gonna be!” Undyne grinned showing sharp teeth. 

"So what are you gonna do when you find out? Tell Edge?" Sans asked.

“Probably.” Undyne said. “It's a serious crime though. I’d like to do a public execution.” Undyne said drinking her tea. “Don’t want others getting the idea that this is something ya can get away with.”

"...That seems kinda harsh." Sans frowned slightly. 

“Oh?” Undyne asked with a sneer. “I forgot you're a tale monster. Look, they gotta be dealt with fer somethin’ like this. What would you suggest,  _ judge. _ ”

Sans winced and glanced away, okay so maybe he was a little light handed with most things. And really heavy handed with others, but when it came down to it, this wasn't Undertale and it wasn't his place to judge anyone. "Sorry, ain't got nothin for ya."

Undyne sighed, scratching her head. “Maybe...well… maybe I’ll let Edge decide what to do with the culprit. His house.” She looked away arms crossed. She wasn’t no judge either. “Or let Red decide.” 

"Yeah, probably better we let the Captain figure it out." Sans agreed after a while. "So...where am I crashin?"

Undyne grinned again, her red eye lighting up. “Well, I do have a toddler bed.” She teased. “Found it in the dump was gonna use it fer- well, it doesn’t matter. This way!” Undyne put her phone down, the screen cracking and she marched forward the ground shaking.

Sans was so not going to get used to how they made the ground shake when they walked, he wondered if this was what it was like for small striplings. He followed her with his sippy cup, scowling slightly. "Why do ya got a toddler bed?" He asked her. And a sippy cup?

“Why ya ask so many questions?” Undyne said, opening a small room, or a large closet, Sans wasn’t entirely sure. Sure enough there was a small toddler bed along with some dusty boxes. The toddler bed was about the size of his mattress at home to his annoyance. Huge freaks.

"If I don't ask how am I gonna learn?" Sans retorted.

Undyne scoffed and scratched the back of her head. “There was a street kid I was tryin’ to help out...but, they got nabbed by the guard and now they’re...well, in training camp. If they make it out, they’ll be a great guard one day.” She shrugged but she grit her teeth, displaying her displeasure with the whole event.

Sans couldn't help but grimace at this, he'd heard street kids could get nabbed and forced into training from his own smaller Edge and Red. "I see...sorry." Sans murmured before crawling up into the bed. Okay it was bigger than his bed by at least a foot.

“It's alright.” Undyne shrugged. “If I got caught I coulda lost my job or worse. It is what it is. Ya need anythin?”

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though, I'll uh, see you in the morning?" Sans offered grabbing the blanket and tugging it up over himself.

“Sure thing, shortstuff. I’ll be upstairs if ya need anythin’. The other two are down the hall. Don’t go outside or answer the door.” Undyne warned.

"Yeah, I won't." Sans agreed, as if he wanted to get up to answer the door where everyone was a giant, he’d probably get stepped on.

Undyne grinned and walked off closing the door behind her, the room shuddering from the force.

Sans looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, sipping his tea again. He really should invest in some for home, they were pretty handy.

Papyrus wouldn’t have to worry about messes and it required a lot less effort or hand-eye coordination. He frowned. He missed his brother, so much. He glanced at his phone looking at his last text from Slim. 

**Slim Chances: Alright, grabbing ya now**

Slim sure had grabbed Sans alright. Straight into another multiverse! He gave his phone a quizzical look. No messages since then, he doubted it would work, but he had to try.

**Sansational:** **Slim?**

Sans stared at the message he wrote.

**Slim Chances: yea?**

**Sansational: Oh thank the stars, I wasn't sure I could get a message to ya**

**Slim Chances: Why not? Everything oka-dsafb vopf -The mutt is busy.**

Sans scowled at his phone.

**Sansational: Razz, this is serious I got thrown into another universe and I can't get back. Everything here is huge, everyone is taller than Slim or his size unless they're a kid!**

**Slim Chances: Really? Interesting. That sounds like not my problem though.**

**Sansational: Razz come on! I'll owe ya!**

**Slim Chances: Hmm. Owe me huh?**

**Sansational: yes! Please! The fells machine was burned with their house! I need to find a way home!**

**Slim Chances: Well, I suppose I could let my dog help you, for a price~**

**Sansational: like what?**

**Slim Chances: You’ll set me up with a date with that small little rude skeleton what’s his name, Salt!**

**Sansational: Who? Wait, that rude asshole in the cannibal verse? Why? I thought you two got along like cats and dogs.**

**Slim Chances: DON’T QUESTION MY ORDERS**

**Sansational: Okay whatever, fine, but not until I get home**

**Slim Chances: Good, I’ll let the mutt help you then**

**Slim Chances: Uh… sorry about that, its Slim again**

**Sansational: thanks Slim, but yeah. I need to find a way home, I ended up in a universe where everyone is really tall. I have a sippy cup and a toddler bed. The sippy cup is pretty awesome though.**

**Slim: thats hilarious! You were already small to begin with!**

**Sansational: don't rub it in! But the fellbros house burned down and their machine probably isn't useable.**

**Slim Chances: that’s really bad! Are they okay? Are you okay?**

**Sansational: They're pretty shaken up but I'm fine, feel bad though.**

**Slim chances: me too, that's terrible. So once Red rebuilds his machine you'll be able to go home, right?**

**Sansational: Ya know Red doesn't know how to do that Slim**

**Slim Chances: what do ya mean?**

**Sansational: He told us himself he ain't got any idea how to do that, not without the blueprints and even then he's not sure. And they prolly burned with the house.**

**Slim Chances: Well fuck. Buckle down buddy, yer gonna be there awhile. I can come with supplies and build a new one but its gonna take a bit and i need to know ya guys have a safe place for it.**

**Sansational: You’ll have to talk to Red, because I’ve got no clue honestly.**

**Slim Chances: I’ll give him a text - or - wait whats the Red in that universe’s number?**

**Sansational: Which one? Where I am now?**

**Slim Chances: Yeah, gotta get there to help you out, right? What are his universe’s coordinates?**

**Sansational: I don’t actually know them.**

**Slim Chances: Sans… how am I supposed to get there, build a machine and get you home when you don’t even know where you are?**

**Sansational: I hadn’t thought that far ahead.**

**Slim Chances: … lol, well, ya might wanna ask this huge Red his universe’s coordinates.**

**Sansational: Yeah hold on.**

Sans got up out of the bed and quietly wandered towards the door, he teleported to the other side not trusting himself to teleport all the way to the other room. So he walked down the hall slowly, finding the guest room door and knocking.

After a moment of silence the door opened a crack, Red peeking out. “Oh, hey.” He relaxed some. “Have a nightmare, little guy?” He teased.

“No!” Sans hissed quietly at Red. “What’s the coordinates for here? I’m trying to see Slim, my Slim can help.”

“21-14-4-5-18-6-5-12-12.” Red said. 

“...but that’s the same coordinates for Underfell in my multiverse.” Sans said with a frown.

“Yeah, like the code for your universe is the same as the normal sized Sans I know and not a world full of midgets.” Red said with a smirk. “I think my theory that your from another multiverse is right. . . and I ain’t got any idea how to get you from one multiverse to another, just from one universe to another.” 

“Well shit.” Sans groaned and texted Slim what Red had told him.

**Slim Chances: Huh… That’s- wow. I didn’t know - I mean we theorized but- holy shit. Do you realize what this means? There are endless versions of my brother nearly exactly as he is...the universe is a** **_horror show._ **

Sansational: Well tell him I can’t help his date situation out, the Salt I know is too small for him to date. He might be up to his waist, maybe.

Slim Chances:...Salt is already up to his waist- wait are you saying - that I’m not ‘your’ slim? ...Weird

Sansational: Wait...then, holy shit. Yeah, I have a feeling that you’re not thr right guy. Lemme ask ya somethin to be sure?

Slim Chances: Alright go ahead

Sansational: When was the last time we drank together?

Slim Chances: New years

Sansational: Yeah, you ain’t him. I been straight for six years now. We ain’t never drank together.

Slim Chances: shit, really? ….Oh my stars that means you are really really  _ small!!!! _

Sansational: you're just giants! But yeah, this isn't good. I need to get home.

Slim Chances: how small are you exactly? Asking for a friend.

Sansational: like….five foot?

Slim Chances: HOLY SHIT! -adfklregregkdfgllsgmh- I DEMAND YOU GET HERE NOW. WAIT. NO. BRING YOUR SALT HERE, WORM.

Sansational: what? Why?

Slim Chances: Because I said so!- asd-g sorry, M’lord got the phone

Sansational: uh, well, I don't have him with me and I don't think he would want to meet you anyways tell him.

Slim Chances: Yeah I’m not telling him that, I like my face intact. 

Sansational: so now what the fuck do we do.

Sans hadn't noticed Red was still watching him as he texted with Slim.

“Hey.” Red said softly. “Who ya chattin’ with?”

"Well...turns out the Slim I was talkin’ to, was your Slim." Sans huffed softly.

“Makes sense...same phone number and alternate universe code.” Red said.

"Yeah…." Sans murmured. "I'm uh...gonna head back to bed…"

“Aight… sleep tight. Don’t get lost under the couch on the way there, or eaten by a rat.”

"Shut up." Sans scoffed before heading off to the other room and crawling into bed.

Red watched him go, making sure his trip was safe. Sans lay back down with his cup and stared at the wall, what was he going to do now?

***

“I haven’t heard from him at all!” Papyrus said, pacing in his kitchen. “Where did he go Slim?” 

Slim sat hunched at Papyrus’s kitchen table. “I don’t know… I pulled him through like I always do but… he just disappeared… I can't trace him, or his phone and he’s not replying to any texts.”

“We’ll figure it out Slim.” Stretch gently squeezed his shoulder.

"It's like he just left existence completely." Slim said with a frown. 

"You know what...do you think, I don't like it but...we should ask a Gaster. Thru can go places we can't, and they never tell us shit!" Stretch crossed his arms. "Even when they have answers unless we ask them!"

"Stretch makes a good point." Papyrus said. "They might be able to explain what happened and track him down."

"My gaster left to get milk. It's been three weeks so we better ask one of yours." Slim sighed. Swell was notoriously late and distracted.

"Shouldn't he be back soon then?" Stretch sighed. "We can't ask Paps, mine is a fucking asshole and wont help."

“Mine’s gonna be gone for at least a month or two.” Slim said glancing at Papyrus who frowned.

"So what do we do?" Stretch frowned even more.

“I...really would rather not reach out to my own Gaster.” Papyrus sighed, but he didn’t really see any other choice.

"Do you think there's a chance Fell would help?"

"Oh yes! I forgot about Underfell gaster." Papyrus said brightly.

Stretch called up Red to see if he could find his old man.

“What?” Red barked answering his phone.

“We got a problem… Sans is missing, he just vanished. Phone aint working, and he’s not in any of the verses we know of… we need to talk to your old man.” Stretch said.

“...Ugh.” Red grunted.

"Please Red? Papyrus isn't taking this well…" Stretch said very quietly into the phone. "He's really worried…"

“Fuck…” Red said softly. “Aight. I’ll get ahold of him and we’ll meet ya in Undertale….”

"Thanks Red, I really appreciate it." He'd bring Red something later for his help.

“Course.” Red sighed.

Papyrus wrang his hands together as Stretch hung up.

"Let's go to Undertale, Red's gonna meet us."

Papyrus nodded and followed Stretch to his machine. Slim and Blue following, both concerned about Sans as well.

***

Sans groaned as he sat up in bed, holy shit who turned up the heat? His skull was dripping sweat and his clothes were soaked through, he extracted himself from the bed. He felt so gross, and sore, like he'd been trampled. Even his magic ached.

What the hell was going on? Sans wiped sweat from his brow. Was he sick? Had he picked up some disease from this giant Underfell?

He stumbled towards the door, banging on it. His magic wouldn't let him teleport. "Anyone awake?" He called stepping back.

The door opened and Edge stepped out, a low groan came from the door behind him. Edge peered at the tiny Sans before him. “You are sweaty.” Edge frowned.

"Y-yeah...did uh...Dyne turn up the heat…?" Sans panted hard, his magic acting up.

“Mm...no, she did not. It’s actually quite cold in here.” Edge said looking concerned. “Are you ill?” He felt Sans’s forehead with the back of his hand.

Sans almost moaned from the cool bone of Edge's hand on his face.

Edge frowned further. “You are burning up!” he all but carried Sans to the kitchen, brewing some golden flower tea and digging through Undyne’s cabinets for medicine.

Sans clung to Edge, a faint sweet smell around him, slightly musky. "So hot…" he groaned laying limply in his arm.

Edge glanced down at Sans with worry. He’d never known  _ his _ classic to trust him so implicitly, which meant this tiny version must truly be sick to show how weak he really was!

Sans whimpered laying his skull on his chest, closing his sockets. Content to just lay there and be carried around.

Edge grew even more anxious gently holding the small skeleton in his arms, offering him the brewed tea. “Here, drink. It should make you feel a little better.”

Sans sipped at the tea a little, unsure how it would help him. "H-hey, where's Red…?"

“Red’s in heat.” Edge sighed and he paused. “Wait…” He looked back at Sans. “Are you in heat!?”

"W-what? I don't...it's not time for mine…" But the more he thought about it, the more it dawned on him that this felt like a heat. "I….maybe…?"

Edge looked at Sans quizzically. “Maybe...Red bumped you in?”

"Bumped…?" Sans mumbled softly looking up at Edge.

“Like… knocked you into it? Were you close to your heat at all?” Edge said reaching for answers. Monster heats were usually pretty regular.

"No...I had one like a month ago…" Sans shook his head.

“Strange…” Edge said with a frown. “Shit. You don’t have a heat partner here…”

"H-heh...nope…." Sans laughed dryly. "Guess imma dust from lack of action huh? Who knew?"

“We’ll find you someone.” Edge said. 

“I’ll do it~” Red said leaning in the doorway panting hard, covered in sweat.

"I-I'm like the size of your femur." Sans squinted at Red, okay maybe not that small but it got the point across. "And I'm you."

"Sans! You're supposed to be in the room!" Edge almost growled at him.

“He smells good.” Red growled eyeing Sans like a piece of meat.

“Get back to the room!” Edge scolded holding Sans close against his chest and making shooing motions at his brother. Managing to herd him into the guest room, he'd already texted Undyne that Red was in heat and to steer clear for a while.

Red grunted but followed Edge’s orders, Sans shaking his skull. Surely that was just Red’s heat talking. Red wasn’t really interested in him. He was technically Red afterall!

"You're a handful in your heats and he's small!" Edge scolded him further. "Even if he is cute!" Edge flushed realizing his words and huffed. "For a little shit anyways."

“I could just eat him up~” Red grinned showing very sharp teeth standing in the guestroom doorway.

"Sans!" Edge squinted at his brother. "I will assist you shortly now get back in there!"

“Make me~” Red growled with a wide grin. Edge scowled and came forth grabbing Red by his collar and hauling his boney ass back into the guest room.

“Hey!” Red squawked as if taken by surprise and Sans clung to Edge’s shirt, jostled by the movement. “No fair!” Red squinted at his brother.

"You asked that I make you, so I did." He shoved Red onto the bed adjusting Sans better.

Red scoffed but his narrowed ruby eyes fell back on Sans, a hungry rumble leaving his chest cavity. “I’ll take care a’ him.”

"Excuse you, no. You'll crush him." Edge held Sans protectively against his chest.

“Only if he asks~” Red purred.

Sans flushed and glanced away eyelights shrinking. Red was certainly forward when in heat!

"No Sans." Edge huffed at him. "I will be back to help you in a moment." He carried Sans from the room.

“He’s uh… he’s eager.” Sans said meekly.

"He's a lewd asshole. Will you be okay on your own for a while?" Edge asked taking him to the other room to his bed.

“Y-yeah I should be…” Sans said. “Is his heat partner on the way?” Sans asked.

"It's been taken care of, don't you worry." Edge tucked him into bed. He noted either Sans was dense or his heat was addling him, to have missed what he'd told Red twice now.

Sans nodded some, his mind going to areas he shut down quickly as he could. Surely what Edge meant when he told Red he’d take care of him was that he'd call his heat partner. And when he said he’d deal with Red, he likely meant he’d scold him for being so lewd. That was all. Nothing to see or wonder about there. Nope.

"Very well. I will check on you when I can." Edge said before heading back to the guest room to tend to his heat addled older brother.

“Bout time!” Red gruffed when Edge came back in.

"Hush Sans." Edge said climbing onto the bed with him.

Red purred pulling Edge close, before climbing on top of him and straddling him. “So what are we gonna do about mini me? He needs a heat partner.”

"We'll figure out somethin, but we don't want him gettin hurt." Edge told him, gently gripping his hips. "First, let's calm ya down."

Red grinned eagerly grinding against his brother. “How we gonna do that?~” He winked.

"Now ya can either mess around an I'll have to leave ua high and dry to check on Sans, or ya can tell me what ya want." Edge told his brother.

Red huffed squinting down at his brother. “Don’t ya fuckin’ dare.” He growled.

"I could." Edge smirked raising his hips up to grind harder against Red.

“Ya’d regret it.” Red promised, panting, his claws scratching down Edge’s shirt, hungry to see his brother’s ribcage underneath.

"Need somethin, whelp?" Edge teased with a smirk.

“Yer mouth round my cock for a start.” Red growled, kissing Edge hard in a demanding kiss. Edge rumbled pushing up into the kiss, grinding harder and pulling Red down against himself.

Red groaned appreciatively, pushing Edge’s shirt up and over his hand with desperate hands, fingers closing around Edge’s ribs, squeezing just the way he knew his brother liked.

Edge shuddered hard and he dug his bare claws into Red's hips reaching under his shorts. "Gonna give me a ride brother?" He teased.

Red grinned. “Gonna nail ya into Undyne’s guest bed.”

"Promise?" Edge purred smirking back.

“Fuck yes~” Red purred, his claws dragging down Edge’s sternum. Edge shuddered and tugged at Red's clothes, rumbling lowly.

Red panted, sweat sheaning on his bones as he allowed Edge to undress him, throwing Edge’s shirt and pants over his shoulder knowing it’d piss Edge off, but he didn’t care right now about being neat and orderly.

"Hey!" Edge huffed at his brother, squinting at him. His magic swirling from the smell of his brother's heat.

Red grinned. “Got a problem, boss?~” Red purred, biting down on Edge’s neck.

"Stop throwin my clothes!" Edge growled, gasping as Red bit into his bones just right.

Red grinned against his neck before grabbing Edge’s chin. “Stop givin’ me orders~” he rumbled against his ear, cock pressing against Edge’s silk boxers. Red always did go commando.

Edge huffed his cheekbones flushing, his boxers already tented. "And if I don't?"

“I’ll gag ya with that scarf.” Red threatened with a wide grin.

"Don't ya fuckin dare Sans!" Edge hissed grabbing Red and dragging him down against himself.

Red chuckled, silencing Edge with another dominating kiss. “We’ll see~”

Edge couldn’t help but groan softly against his teeth, bucking up against Red to tease him further.

“If ya behave I wont.”Red purred, squeezing Edge’s lumbar spine before he dragged those silk boxers of his down.

“Excuse ya, I always behave.” Edge scoffed his own cock springing free making him shudder.

Red snorted. Maybe that was true, but Red hardly played fair. He pat his palm against his brother’s pubic bone, encouraging his brother’s magic to form him something to fuck.

“Ya could ask nicely.” Edge groaned softly as more magic gathered around his bones.

“Mm~ When have I ever done that?” Red teased. “AInt goin’ soft are ya, boss?”

“Soft? I’ll show ya soft!” He flipped Red down onto the bed and started rutting against him, their cocks rubbing together as he pinned his hands over his head.

Red moaned lowly, eyelights glittering as if he had just won a prize. Bait and switch. He wrapped his legs around his brother’s hips, rutting against him in return. He’d let Edge think he was on top, for now.

“Like that Sans?” Edge growled against his skull, pressing harder against him. His eyelights flicking over to the door where a white eyelight was watching them through the crack of the door.

“Wha?” Red grunted. Sans’s eyelights all but disappeared as Edge met his gaze.

“Sans seems to be enjoying the show.” Edge rumbled.

“Is he now?” Red’s voice sounded equally amused and murderous. Sans figured now was a good time to get the fuck away but his soul turned blue before he even took a step. He was dragged into the room and up onto the bed with the two larger fell brothers. Edge looked down at Sans, chuckling darkly.   
  
“I didn’t know we had a peeping tom.”

“I- uh- I didn’t mean-”

“Oh yer face just accidentally landed in the crack in the door?” Red sneered.

“...I say we show’em what happens to peeping toms.” Edge purred giving Red a smirk.

Red smirked widely at that and Sans squirmed. “H-hey I wasn’t peeping! I was just- uh-” Sans began to sweat even more than he was already sweating. He’d just gone to ask for an ice pack and heard noises and looked and- and then he couldn’t  _ look away _ . He’d been so startled to see the fell brothers in such an intimate position!

Edge grabbed Sans and tugged his clothes off before he could protest, then sandwiched him between Red and himself. “Best seat in the house.”

Sans squealed eyelights going out entire face flushing a deep indigo blue. “G-g-guys!?”

“Yes?” Edge ground his cock up against the back of Sans’s pelvis while Red’s was pressed against his front, both of their cocks reached up to his ribs.

Sans groaned lowly, sweat pouring down his skull. “U-uh this is quite the  _ sanswhich _ guys b-but i- Red I’m  _ you _ and Edge your p-practically my brother!”

“Yer point?” Edge growled against Sans’s skull, leaning over him. “Should we show him a good time brother?”

“Heh~” Red chuckled. “Yeah. Let’s show Sansy a real good time.”

Edge smirked and began grinding against Sans, the smaller monster caught between them.

Sans squeaked, a low moan escaping him, much to his embarassment. THis shouldnt be turning him on! This was so- so strange and- just- no!

“Just let it happen Sans.” Edge rumbled deeply against his skull.

“Ya know ya like it.” Red said with a rumble.

“He does, lookit his magic, already tryin ta form.” Edge agreed.

Sans squeaked shaking his skull. “I- no- this-” This was  _ so wrong. _ But clearly his dick didn’t particularly care about cultural taboos of cross multiverse incest and self -? Self what? Masturbation? He didn’t even know what to call it...but it sure did feel good. He was also very aware of how much  _ bigger _ the two monsters on either side of him were.

And this fact only made him shudder hard between them, his skull flushed and sweaty. He could feel it dripping down his bones, Red’s cock dwarfing his own as they slid together. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up against it for more, grabbing onto the lowest pair of Red’s ribs. “F-fuck…”

“Go ahead and form yer magic sweetheart. Give us somethin’ ta fuck.” Red rumbled deeply.

“We’ll make it good fer ya.” Edge said as he licked Sans’s vertebrae and gently bit down.

“A-ah!” Sans gasped, oh, that felt  _ really  _ good. His magic snapped into place with interest, twinging with need, and he was reminded just how long it’d been since he’d had any kind of sex.

“Mm...never seen that shade before. Ain’t he pretty Red?” Edge purred silkily.

“He sure is, such a deep blue.” Red purred. “Indigo.”

“Sh-shut up!” Sans said blushing furiously.

“Like a little sapphire.” Edge agreed rubbing his hips gently, claws carefully scratching over his ecto.

Red grinned at that. “He is. He’s very pretty, and small.” 

Sans didn’t think anything about him was pretty, or small. He was big boned, he was chubby, but compared to them he might as well be a doll rather than an actual monster. He gasped feeling sharp claws but they didn’t draw any marrow or blood, teasing his ecto in all the right ways. He groaned lowly, his ass grinding against Edge as he buried his face into Red’s lumbar spine, hiding his blush.

“That’s right Sans, just let go.” Edge encourged.

“No- I-” Sans panted. Fuck, he was so turned on though. This was so wrong and his body was loving it.  _ Traitor _ . He scolded the pussy that had snapped into place.

“Feel how wet he is brother?” Edge’s claws dipping in between his legs, stroking down the length of his cock and teasing the soaked folds of his pussy.

“Ah!” Sans moaned, eyelights widening. Red gave a sinful sounding rumble of approval. “He’s soaked…” Red’s claws joined Edge’s, feeling the slick wetness dripping from Sans’s summoned magic. Traitor. His entire body was a traitor!

“And so responsive.” Edge began leaving little love bites all over his shoulders and neck as he and Red began fingers him together, stretching out his pussy.

“Oh, fuck!” Sans gasped, moaning loudly. He didn’t think he could blush any brighter. The part of his brain that told him incest and multiverse masturbation was probably a bad thing had shut off, and instead he just went with it, too tired to resist the fire growing in his core.

“Think he’s ready yet?” Edge asked Red looking over Sans at his brother.

"He's drenched enough and squirming real needy like." Red chuckled eyelights glittering. Sans panted rutting against the both of them the burn of need in his core only stoking the ache of his heat. *Please …" he gasped between breaths.

“Aw...looks how pretty he asks too.” Edge cooed lifting Sans up and letting Red get into position under him. “Last chance to back out Sans.”

Sans moaned needily. "F-fuck." He'd get them for this. Or his treacherous body. "Please … need…" Sans panted. He had just met them and he was begging like a bitch in heat! "Want you!"

Edge chuckled softly in amusement, he looked down at Red. “Take it easy on him, we don’t want to hurt him.” He began lowering Sans onto Red’s cock.

“Not unless he asks.” Red winked and Sans flushed further, Edge’s concern he didn’t deserve and Red’s words like a punch in his pussy, making him moan needily, panting hard. He’d have a melt down and regret this later.

“You gonna just talk or you gonna actually do something.” Sans teased.

"Settle down Sans." Edge warned as he lowered him further, the head of Red's cock spreading his folds before popping inside.

Sans groaned lowly. “F-fuck!”

“Little troll, ain’t he?” Red snickered.

"Mhm." Edge lowered him further, Red filling him to the brim. His cock nearly reaching the bottom of Sans's ribs. "But he took you so well."

“A-ah!” Sans moaned eyelights shifting into hearts.

“Yeah he did.” Red purred.

"Tell us when you're ready for more Sans." Edge encouraged rubbing his hips gently, claws caressing his ecto.

Sans was briefly jolted out of his pleasure. “More?” he said. “It- it wont fit.” He blinked and Red laughed.

"Mm?" Edge carefully lifted Sans up then brought him back down until he was fully seated on Red's cock, and now it had reached the bottom of his ribs. "Won't fit hm?"

“Ah!” Sans moaned loudly, eyelights shifting into hearts once more. “Fuck!” Red was so big! And he was loving every bit of him.

"Seems to me he fit fine." Edge chuckled licking his neck. "Now then…" he began to assist Sans in riding his brother, slowly lifting him up and dropping him back down.

“Ah-ah fu-shit- sosofuckinggood!” Sans’s eyelights blew wide, trembling as he rode Red, any worries for the time being obliterated.

"How does he feel brother?" Edge asked his own prodding against his ass.

Red groaned lowly and gave Edge a lecherous grin. “He’s so warm, wet and tight.” Red growled. “You’d love his tight little cunt~”

Edge snorted softly at his brother's lewdness. "I might try it later." He kept rubbing against Sans, unlike the other two he wasn't in heat.

Sans panted, tongue lolling out, completely coming undone by the pleasure racking through his body, leaning into Edge completely.

"Good boy Sans, enjoying yourself?" Edge rumbled.

Sans nodded moaning and gasping. “Y-yeah!”

Red rumbled in approval. “He likes that tight little cunt stuffed, don’t ya?”

"That he does." Edge brought him down harder, enjoying the lewd noises Sans made.

“Oh- stars!” Sans cried out. “Yes!”

Edge kept moving Sans, nodding to his brother to start moving. He could see Red's claws digging into the sheets.

Red sighed relieved as he began to thrust up into the small skeleton. Fuck he was so small and so tight, it felt so good. He started at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt Sans.

"There, doesn't that feel good you two?" Edge teased them both, they were so cute. Edge couldn't help but purr as he licked his teeth, he bit Sans on the shoulder again.

Sans screamed in pleasure, cumming right then and there, squeezing Red’s cock like a vice.

"Whoa, already hit his limit." Edge teased Sans, thumbing his clit to keep him going.

Sans groaned lowly, fuck, he hadn’t came so hard in years. He mostly kept to himself, except for heats. He blushed at how fast he’d cum. Jerks.

“Pent up Sansy?” Red chuckled. “We’ll help.”

“You ready for more?” Edge purred against his skull.

Sans groaned, the ache in his bones from his heat still broiling. He nodded, panting slightly, pressing his hips forward. “Uh huh.”

“Keep going brother, he’s not satisfied yet.”

“Good cuz I aint either.” Red said with a deep chuckle, once more thrusting into the tiny skeleton between them.

Edge adjusted his grip so his clawed fingers pushed Sans legs up against himself so he could move him easier, bringing him down as Red thrust up.

“Oh!” Sans moaned loudly, the sound lewd, echoing off Undyne’s guest room walls. Red grunted and panted loudly, eagerly pounding into the small skeleton.

***

Slowly, as Sans woke up, reality reared its ugly head. He fucked himself.  _ He fucked himself!? _ This had to be a new low! Sans groaned softly, hoping the soft comfy lump he was lying on would swallow him whole. It was only then, he realized the soft comfy lump was breathing, slowly rising up and down.

Red was asleep under him, with Edge beside him who had his arms wrapped around the both of them. A warm soft blanket snuggly wrapping them all together in bed.

Sans blushed and smiled some despite himself. Not so scary and sharp when they were cuddling and sleeping, were they?

“Mornin.” Mumbled Edge his sockets still closed.

Sans hummed softly, not wanting to disturb this rare gentle peace. “Morning.”

“Feelin aright?” Edge asked, he and Red had of course cleaned him up and taken care of him after they had settled down. But he wanted to be sure.

“Yeah.” Sans said blushing as he remembered everything he’d done, everything he’d _ said. _

“Good.” a large clawed hand rubbed gently over his back.

Sans purred lowly leaning into the touch despite himself. He did feel far more relaxed. Maybe Red was right, maybe he’d been a little pent up. Just a little.

“Yer heat ain’t broken yet though is it?”   
  
Sans shook his head. “No…” He could feel the familiar burn, rising up once more, demanding to be touched, filled, satisfied. He wiped sweat from his brow. “It’s a bad one I guess.”

"How long has it been since ya done anything outside of yer heat?" Edge asked.

“Uhhh...ten years?” Sans said blushing.

"No wonder yer all randy." Edge snorted.

Sans flushed brightly. “I am not!”

"Ya certainly are, peeping in on monsters like that." Edge replied.

Sans covered his face looking thoroughly embarassed. “I- I -” Well he  _ wasn’t _ sorry, so what could he say?

"It's fine, yer in heat." Edge snorted at Sans rubbing his back slowly, his large hand gentle despite its size.

Sans leaned into the touch nodding slightly. 

“Guess all Sanses are perverts.” Red chuckled yawning. “Ya guys are fuckin’ loud.”

"Says the one with the biggest mouth." Edge replied leaning over and kissing Red.

Red purred against his brother, grabbing his shoulder pulling him against him and on top of Sans who squawked.

"Sans! Be careful! Don't squish him!" Edge scolded his brother, getting onto his hands and knees above the pair. Looming over Sans, leaning down to entangle his tongue with Red's.

"Behave."

“Heh, always do.” Red said, nipping at his brother’s tongue. Sans flushed at the two, watching in fascination as they kissed.

Edge squinted at his brother but huffed and clinked their teeth together. "Good thing I love you."

Red grinned wide. “Course ya do~ How can ya not?”

“Someone’s full of himself.” Sans snorted. 

“That was you, earlier.” Red winked.

Edge clouted Red on the skull, gently. "No puns!"

Sans blushed brightly at the new pun. At this rate, blue was going to be his permanent color. Red grinned unremorsefully, showing sharp teeth.

Edge flicked him in the forehead and rolled his eyelights, what was he going to do with him?

“You love my puns, Boss.” Red gave him a cheeky grin. “You want a turn with Sansy? Bet he’s ready for more rounds.”

"That's up ta him, and ya already took him fer three rounds. He might be tired still." Edge replied evenly. "I'm not in heat."

Sans groaned covering his face. He was going to hell, he just knew it. “I-...”

“Oh he’s ready, ain't ya?” Red purred.

"Sans?" Edge prompted the smaller monster, it was his choice after all.

Sans wished the bed would swallow him whole. This was so wrong! He was wrong! “I...well, I’m still in heat and it's starting to ache…” He admitted meekly.

"Well? What do you want to do?" Edge asked.

“Uh-uh...well get rid of it?” Sans said sweating.

"That's not helping Sans. Tell us what ya want."

Sans didn’t want to say his thoughts out loud, as his thoughts were  _ also _ dirty traitors, just like his heat and his genitalia. With a sigh he quietly mumbled what he wanted, too low for either fell brother to hear.

"Sans? Stop mumblin’." Edge flicked his skull gently.

Sans grinned shyly. “I said- oh…” He groaned his heat burning. “Please help me.”

"How about you brother?" Edge asked looking down at him. "Ya good or?"

“Could always go for seconds~” 

“This would be fourths.” Sans teased.

"Aight." Edge picked Sans up and adjusted himself so he was sitting on Red, straddling his hips and he turned Sans so face him with his back to Red. He began rubbing at Sans's ecto with a deep rumble.

Sans blushed brightly at the positioning. This was the lewdest thing he'd ever done! They were both so big!

."Ready when you are." Edge purred at his brother, his lower body being covered in ecto. His cock pressing up against Sans's ass, he purposely ground down against Red's already straining cock.

Red moaned lowly smacking his hips up against Edge's ass, gripping his hips. Sans moaned grinding against Edge's cock panting softly his heat ravenous.

Edge groaned rocking against Red teasingly, making it harder for him to hit his mark. Meanwhile he lifted Sans up and began to rub against both his cunt and cock, leaning down he caught Sans in a rough kiss catching his brother's gaze.

Red growled in approval, watching the two kiss enraptured by the sight, an approving rumble leaving him as he squeezed Edge’s hips.

Edge smirked against Sans's teeth, pushing closer and deepening the kiss. One arm around Sans's spine and a hand cradling his head. He kept rocking against Sans, lining himself up and gently pressing in.

Sans moaned lowly, fuck, Edge felt even bigger then Red. Why was that such a turn on? Edge rumbled as he sank slowly into the smaller monster, gently rocking into him a little more each time he thrust.

Sans panted, convincing himself it was because of the heat, and nothing else, that he was loving every bit of this. Red chuckled lowly watching them, before rocking up against Edge. “knock knock. Gonna invite me in?~”

Edge grunted as he hilted gently inside Sans, looking down at his brother. "As if ya ever needed one before?"

Red grinned. “Thought i’d try bein’ polite since we got a guest.” Red snickered.

"Well ya already failed at that yesterday." Edge snorted.

Red squeezed Edge’s hips, aligning his cock with his brother’s entrance. “Well he was rude first, peepin’ on us!”

"I never said he wasn't." Edge huffed, shuddering as he felt Red pressing against his ass more firmly now.

“It gave me an excuse to be rude~” Red said, as if he wasn’t always rude. Sans was fairly certain he was.

"Yer full of shit brother." Edge scoffed down at him, arms around Sans as he began slowly rocking against him, filling Sans to his limit before pulling almost all the way out and then back in. Less wild than Red, more controlled, and much deeper.

Sans cried out in pleasure, and gasped as he was filled deeper than he had been yesterday. Red chuckled, slowly easing into Edge, wondering if he could make him lose that perfect composure.

Edge moaned lowly feeling Red pressing in, shuddering slightly and bringing Sans closer. Holding him against his ribcage.

“Fuck.” Red growled in approval, hilting before drawing his hips back nearly pulling all the way out and slamming back in, just the way he knew baby brother liked it.

Edge's eyelights stuttered and he held Sans tighter, crying out his brother's name, unintentionally pushing Sans down on his cock harder while he was already hilted.

Sans cried out in pleasure, white eyelights shifting into heart shapes as he scrambled for something to hold onto, anything, to ground himself. He found Edge's ribs and hung on for dear life, causing Edge to jerk against him again.

Red grinned slamming his hips forward again, quite enjoying the reaction the other two were giving him, he had the perfect view of Edge’s face too. He’d have to imagine Sanses, but he had plenty of ideas from yesterday of what it might look like.

Edge clutched at Sans tightly, his own eyelights heart shaped as his brother thrust roughly against him.

“O-oh fuck!” Sans rocked against Edge, eagerly taking the far larger skeleton’s cock. Edge moaned and pulled Sans down harder on himself as he moved Sans up and down. Red's pace only making him thrust that much harder against Sans.

Sans squealed eyelights shifting to stars, clinging to Edge tightly. The room full of the sound of their heated moans and the slap of ecto against ecto.

Edge bit into Sans again his hips stuttering hard as Red pushed him closer to his peak, and Sans was left to take the brunt of Edge's quickly growing desperate and messy pace.

Red just loved making him fall to pieces.

“Oh- fuck- Edge- I - can’t- I'm- gonna -” Sans squealed as he came, writhing on Edge’s cock. Edge moaned deeply against his shoulder as he buried himself in Sans a few more times before coming to a stop, filling the smaller monster. Unable to keep going between Sans squeezing him and Red still pounding into him.

“F-fuck!” Red hissed as Edge spasmed around his cock, and he followed his brother off that (heh) edge, spilling his magic deep into him.

Edge shuddered hard against the both of them, groaning lowly he lifted Sans off and lay him on Red. Then carefully got up off his brother to lay beside him, purring deeply he wrapped his arms around them both.

Despite everything they'd lost, that they could be in danger, he felt relaxed and, happy. His soul glowed bright crimson behind his ribcage.

Red began to purr lowly, snuggling into his brother’s embrace, sandwiching Sans between them. He chuckled. Shame Edge wasn’t in the middle, then it’d be a  _ sans _ which.

Sans gave a sleepy yawn, his heat calming as he snuggled between the two giant monsters.

Edge nuzzled his brother gently, purring loud enough that his ribcage vibrated.

“Love ya…” Red said, almost a whisper.

"Love ya too Sans…" Edge whispered against his skull, his brother was right. All they really needed was each other.

Sans blushed, feeling as if he was privy to a private conversation. He briefly wondered if the Edge and Red, the smaller ones, had a similar relationship?

Edge closed his sockets and curled closer, pulling the blanket over them all.

Sans snuggled in, yawning widely.

***

When Sans awoke again, he realized two things with alarming clarity. One, his heat had broken. Two, he’d slept with his alternate self multiple times and alternate brother once. Willingly. He was also currently nestled between them. 

“Oh fuck.”He groaned. What had he gotten himself into? Clearly, his brain had just been addled by heat. That was all. They could all go back to normal now, and never speak of it again, right?

“Mornin’ snuggle bunny.” Red purred.

Stars dammit. Sans cast his best glare to his double who was grinning like a shark.

Edge cracked a socket at the two of them and rumbled softly. "We need ta go to the capitol today."

“Today?” Sans asked with a yawn. “What are we going to do there…?”   
  


"To seek refuge." Edge said as he slowly sat up grabbing his shirt off the floor.

“Oh.” Sans frowned. He didn’t really know or understand Underfell politics, but he’d just assumed they’d be staying at Undyne’s for the foreseeable future. Apparently not. That made sense too, Edge and Red probably needed to get back to work and were probably making her a target or something. He didn’t know what kind of refuge Hotlands offered, but he’d let them take care of it...what was the worst that could happen?

"Get dressed, both of you." Edge said as he tugged on his own pants and buckled his belt up, grabbing his scarf and gloves from the pile.

“I don’t uh… I don't have any clean clothes...and I doubt your clothes are gonna fit me…” Sans said with a frown. 

Red hummed in thought. “Suppose I could go pick up some stripling clothes.” he teased.

"Your own will be fine, for now. We will find you more once we reach the Capital." Edge said as he pulled his gloves on, flexing his fingers to adjust the leather better.

Red yawned loudly, slowly crawling from bed, throwing on his shirt and basketball shorts, socks, and leather jacket. Sans glanced around for his own clothes, thankful neither sharp clawed skeleton had shredded them. He found one pink slipper under the bed, another across the room, his shirt, his jacket...but where was his shorts?

“Looking for something?” Red mused spinning his shorts on a single skeleton finger.

"Brother you will return his shorts at once, we need to get going. We have already delayed enough as it is." Edge scolded.

“Hmm.” Red said as Sans crossed his arms. “Trade me one of yer socks then, Sansy.”

“What? My sock? No!” Sans scowled, blushing slightly .What did Red want with his socks? Or shorts!? Didn’t Red realize the last two days was not going to be an event to be repeated or trophied?

"Sans!" Edge faces them hands on his hips. "Give him back his clothes!"

“Fine, fine… if he gives me a kiss.” Red said with a smirk.

"I see no issue there. Unless Sans does." Edge replied walking across the room to grab his boots.

Sans blushed brightly. “I- well… I- uh… I'm not- im not in heat anymore…” Sans mumbled. “I’d hate to get in the way of your guys’s relationship…”

"Who says you would be in the way?" Edge asked stepping into his boots. "We are confident in our feelings for one another, you cannot come between us." But that didn't mean he couldn't join.

“Oh…” Sans said blushing more. He should have expected that, with how willing they were to help him in his heat.

“Well?” Red said summoning his tongue, waggling it at Sans.

Edge took that moment to grab his tongue between two clawed fingers. "Put it away unless you've got him sitting on your face."

“What do ya say Sansy? Wanna take a seat?” Red purred.

Edge sighed and tugged his tongue gently. "We don't have time for that right now. Do it later." He let go of the appendage and kissed his brother. "Let's go."

Red whined and tossed Sans his shorts. “This isn’t over, half-pint.” 

"Hush." Edge tugged his brother up off the bed and gently pushed him along to get his shoes.

Sans put on his shorts, still blushing as he finished getting dressed. Edge had Red pick Sans up while he messaged Undyne that they were leaving. And locking up behind them, the only key to her house was on her person.

"Let's go you two."

“Kay.” Sans said from Red’s arms, feeling like a small child being carted around. Not that he was complaining. A free ride was a free ride, and it’d take him forever to walk in this huge version of the underground.

Edge walked ahead of them, watching for anyone who he might consider a threat. But they saw no one on their way, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t be followed.

Red kept Sans close, growling at anyone who so much as looked at them, all the way through Hotland and to the palace itself.

Edge wasn’t sure what to do with Sans once they reached the doors to the throne room. He turned to face the two Sanses. “Stay here while I speak with the king. Keep him safe.”   
  
Edge turned away and straightened his spine, making his expression neutral as he prepared himself to ask the King for shelter. He pushed open the door, walking with confidence and poise.

Red grit his teeth not at all liking the idea of Edge facing Asgore alone, but what could he do? Sans had to be kept safe and Edge was captain, meeting with Asgore regularly was a part of that job. Still it made Red's manalines freeze just thinking about Edge anywhere near that tyrant.

"Whatcha got there, judge?" One of the guards at the door asked, their eyes on Sans. "Bright eyes…. Not a scar on him. You selling?"

Sans blinked looking around before he realized the monster was talking about  _ him _ . What did he mean by  _ selling _ !? He felt the arms around him tighten, and a low growl vibrating the chest against his back.

***

Edge stood before Asgore, kneeling down on one knee as he was expected to do. The back of his neck bared to him, a sign of his submission.

"Your majesty."

"My Captain. To what do I owe the surprise visit?" Asgore was massive in his giant throne, the court room filled with overgrown golden flowers.

"There has been an incident, my house and station in Snowdin has been burned. I wish to ask for your aid, a place for myself and my brother to remain until my home can be rebuilt." Edge explained still kneeling.

Asgore tilted his head as if Edge was a small woodland animal he was intrigued by. "A serious crime to desecrate a guard station." He murmured to himself then, as if remembering Edge was there, "and the captains home." He said as an afterthought.

"There are a number of safe houses at my disposal. Were the culprits caught?"

"No, your majesty. When I found my home burning there was no one in sight. I'm certain they fled shortly after setting the fire." Edge explained without looking up.

Asgore sighed. "We can't have criminals setting fires in the underground. The space Inclosed. Such reckless action could lead to disaster. You and the commander will make tracking down the culprits your top priority." Asgore said.

"I will give you the address for the safehouse, I exchange for that brother of yours for an hour. I believe there are spies in my ranks and i need the judge to weed them out and he has proven to be… _ scarce _ , with his many jobs, only showing up for trials and not…" To ease his paranoia. "To weed spies out at my request." Asgore said.

"I will speak with him on your behalf your majesty." Edge said trying not to grit his teeth, like his brother the thought of Red near their tyrannical ruler did not sit well with him.

"Very good. If he is agreeable I'll have my guard lead you to a safe house." Asgore said gesturing to a stiff monster all in armor.

"Thank you my grace for your kindness." Edge replied looking up at the monster in armor.

"Of course." Asgore said as if he actually believed himself kind. The guard monster followed Edge out of the throne room silently.

When they reached the other side of the doors Red was holding Sans inside his jacket, zipped all the way up to hide him from view.

Edge blinked at the sight. "What are you doing whelp?"

"Hanging around. Ain't that right?" Red grinned viciously at a royal guard member he had turned blue and was hanging precariously out the window. Edge supposed it said something about him that he noticed what Red was doing with Sans before noticing what Red was doing to his own comrades.

Edge pinched the bridge of his nasal aperture and sighed. "Bring him back in this instant, I cannot have you throwing my guardsmen out windows whelp." He gave Red a harsh look crossing his arms.

Red grinned. "Heh. Sure thing, Boss." The guard was yanked back in with a startled yelp and dropped unceremoniously from the floor. Beads of sweat decorated Red's skull from the exertion of maybe it was just the toll of Red restraining himself from gaining EXP.

"The King wants to see you. Don't disgrace me." Edge stated firmly. "In exchange for a safe house."

Red grimaced. What did the tyrant want to see him for!? "Ya I'll try not to." Red said as the guard scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall.

Sans, who couldn't see anything was growing more and more curious from what he was listening to.

. He poked his head through Red’s head hole, peering around.

"Give me our bright eyes before you go in." Edge huffed, hands on his hips.

“Yeah, yeah.” Red sighed, unzipping his coat and handing Sans over.

“What’s a bright eyes?” Sans asked and frowned as he was manhandled.

"Silence." Edge told Sans evenly, holding him against his hip like one might carry a child. "Whelp, go see the King, don't keep him waiting."

Red grimaced. He really didn’t want to, but he wasn’t about to object to an order from Edge in public. They had reputations to uphold. He sighed and gave Sans a lingering look before entering the throne room.

Edge stayed behind this time, looking down at Sans. "What happened?" He demanded.

“Uh…” Sans blinked up at Edge. “Well, the guard asked if uh, if Red was willing to sell me and Red stuffed me down his jacket and i don’t know exactly what he did to the guard but there was a lot of screaming and begging.”

“Mm, so I see. We will need to fix that then won’t we?” He set Sans on his feet a moment later, reaching into his inventory Edge tugged out a black collar before wrapping it around Sans’s neck and tightening it. Sealing it shut with a touch of magic, humming softly in approval. “There. That should solve that little problem.”

Sans blinked looking down at the collar around his throat. “Uh…? What the hell?” Sans demanded.

"Now they'll know who you belong to." Edge stated simply, like it was obvious.

“B-belong to!?” Sans said. “I don’t - edge, buddy, I don't belong to you.”

"Of course you do." He picked Sans back up holding him on his hip again before looking at the guard. "I will follow you to the safe house."

Sans frowned and squirmed in his grasp, but it was no use, there was no escaping. Not to mention the collar made him feel kind of fuzzy and sleepy, and...safe.

Edge adjusted Sans and followed after the guard keeping the smaller close, a bright eyes his size would be a target for sure. He couldn't help but worry for Sans, he could easily be carried off.

The guard lead them through a series of streets, until they got to a neighborhood with similar looking houses. They stopped before one of the houses and the guard unlocked the door. Sans groaned from the heat trying to take off his coat.

Edge didn't allow this, gently smacking his hands away. "Thank you, you may go." Edge told the guard.

Sans squinted up at the march larger monster. “Why so handsy with your sansy?” he teased. If Edge was going to declare him his, the least he could do was make him pay for it.

"Because you have to keep your coat on." Edge replied evenly, he carried Sans inside before setting him down. "Now you may." He shut and locked the door behind them.

Sans wiped sweat from his brow, discarding his coat on the floor. “It’s hot.” He stated the obvious. “What’s with this?” he tugged on the black collar. “It’s making me-”  _ warm and fuzzy _ \- “Sleepy?”

"It's my magic in the collar, hmm...perhaps it's too strong for such a small monster?" Edge hummed.

“You imbued it with magic?” Sans asked. “Why? Is this a fell thing?” He asked. Red had a collar too afterall.

“Yes, so that other monsters will leave you alone. Bright eyes means you’re unscarred, pure in a sense, your soul isn’t broken. And therefore, of high value to Muffet and her whore house.” Edge explained easily.

Sans blinked wondering if he heard that right. In giant Underfell Muffet ran a whore house!? “Oh..that’s...messed up.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull. He supposed it’d make sense. What was more rare than a seemingly low LOVE, unscarred, monster with their soul its original soul trait?

“Guess I’m  _ souly _ a real good piece of real estate.” Sans winked.

“Sadly that is usually the case, this collar is for your safety, under no circumstance are you allowed to have it removed until you can return home.” Edge told him.

“Okay…” Sans said. “Have it removed? Is it like a medical procedure?” Sans raised his brow bones.

“No, someone of a higher or equal LOVE to mine would need to remove it.” Edge explained.

"Huh." Sans said I surprise. He supposed that made sense. It was used as a form of protection in Underfell that was all nothing claiming or sexual. Not at all. Nope! Sans wasn't even thinking about it, not at all, and if he was just  _ slightly _ aroused by the warm leather around his throat pulsing with a sense of ownership and claim it was surely an after-affect of his recent heat. 

"Now, I am going to get you settled and then I have to begin looking for the culprits who burned my home." Edge told Sans as he began walking through the house, getting an idea of the layout.

"This house is huge." Sans said glancing around, following Edge into the kitchen. He scowled at the kitchen counter which he  _ might _ be able to reach if he stood on his tip toes. Giants, all of them.em.

"It's small, I see he didn't intend to give us much space…" Edge grumbled, it was only a half kitchen with fridge, sink, and stove. A few cupboards and little else, they'd make do though.

Sans decided he and Edge had very different definitions of the word small seeing as Sans might have to climb the chair like a jungle gym in order to sit at the table. He supposed it was rather small for giants though.

"Do you need anything before I leave Sans?" Edge asked looking down at him as they walked to the bedroom which was also small, and there was only 

one bedroom. At least there were two beds.

"Yeah, toss me on the bed; I'm too lazy to climb it. I'm gonna take a nap." Sans said with a yawn.

"I won't toss you but I'll put you up there." Edge agreed picking him up and placing him onto the pillow, tugging the covers back so he could get under them.

"I'll leave you some food down as well in case you get hungry." Edge checked the kitchen and found some ketchup he put into Sans's sippy cup and some fruit that he peeled and cut up. Which he left on the bed where Sans could get it when he was hungry.

Sans flushed some feeling like a little kid but the fruit was giant and it'd certainly be easier to eat in smaller bites. "Thanks."

Sans crawled under the covers with his sippy cup and the fruit nearby with another yawn.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I don't know when my brother will get here." Edge sighed softly, he would be sure to lock the door on the way out.

Sans nodded and laid in the giant bed staring at the ceiling. What was Papyrus doing right now? Would he ever see his brother again or would he be trapped here forever? Why hadn’t he made any efforts to go home?  _ Not like you made efforts to save his life in the resets, this is the least of your crimes. _

Sans tried to push those thoughts from his mind, he'd tried to get a hold of Slim but got the wrong one. Red had no idea and neither did the giant version of Slim. What was he going to do? How would he get home?

Sans turned, closing his sockets, taking a deep breath. This wasn’t his fault… he hadn’t abandoned his brother...at least, not by choice.

It took what felt like forever for Sans to feel his sockets finally close. And he prided himself on being to nap anywhere, anytime. At last the darkness took him.

***

“Sans will come home, you’ll see!” Papyrus was pacing the kitchen, Sans watching from the outside looking in.

"Dude...it's been a year, he's not coming back...I'm sorry Rus…" Stretch sighed from the kitchen table.

“But- I- he-...” Papyrus wrang his hands together.

"Rus..it's time to move on…" Stretch said gently.

“No! Sans is out here! And I need him! He wont forget about me! He’ll come back!” Papyrus said.

"I know Rus but...how do we even know he's alive out there? He could be lost in the void even…"

"He's fine! I know he's fine! He's just being lazy! Not trying hard enough to get back to me...he never tries enough." Papyrus sighed looking tired, a thin line of red appearing at his cervical vertebrae.

Stretch stood up from the table and approached Papyrus, touching his shoulder. "...Paps...he's, he's abandoned you, you gotta accept it so you can move on with your life…"

Sans began to bang on the window, yelling as hard as he could, but neither Papyrus even glanced at him. He hit the glass so hard it broke, slicing his hands and digging into his face. He felt marrow dripping down his arms and skull, fat tears collecting in his sockets.

"Papyrus!"

"M-maybe your right." Papyrus's voice wavered as his skull rolled off his shoulders falling to the ground. His body disintegrated and he blinked his sockets, skull remaining. "Sans… why?" 

Sans called to his brother again and again, he hadn't abandoned him, he was right here! Why couldn't they see him?!

Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking him hard. Sans shot up in bed a wail tearing itself from his body as tears streaked down his face.

"Shhh, yer alright. Was just a nightmare. Yer okay." Crimson eyelights peered at him before giant arms pulled him into the much larger skeletons lap. "It's ok." Red said, voice gentle and low.

Sans couldn't stop them though, he sobbed into Red's arm his bones rattling. It had all just been a dream but...his soul ached, he'd left his baby brother behind.

“It’s okay, I got ya.” Red said, glancing at his brother who was right on the other side of Sans. “Musta been a hell of a nightmare.”

Edge frowned slightly down at Sans as he sobbed and clung to Red, he could only imagine. Red had nightmares of his own to deal with, they could get really bad at times.

Red gently began to rock the small skeleton, murmuring assurances to him. “It’s aight, we gotcha.”

"Sans, do you want to talk about it?" Edge asked gently.

Sans shuddered, hiccuping softly. He glanced at Edge and sobbed harder, reminded of the brother he’d left behind. Edge exchanged a look with his brother, what had he done to make him  _ more _ upset?

“Hey…? Boss’s face  _ that _ ugly?” Red asked.

“N-no!” Sans squeaked. “I- just- Papyrus…”

Edge looked offended and squinted at his brother before turning his attention to Sans again. "What happened Sans?"

“I left him…” Sans hiccuped. “Abandoned him.”

Edge's face softened and he sighed softly. "You didn't abandon him, you didn't choose to come here."

“But…” Sans wiped his sockets. “He needs me and I’m not there…”

“Papyrus is a capable monster Sans, he’s probably worried about you, but he doesn’t need you there.” Edge told him firmly.

“I- he’s my little brother...He-..” Sans wrang his hands together and Red grimaced.

“And he’s an adult.” Red said gently.

“He can take care of himself now, and we’ll find a way to get you home. But you’ve got to give it some time.” Edge continued. “You’ve only been here for less than a week.”

“And it's not like there’s anything ya can do right now. Ya didn’t choose to come here.” Red said.

"It'll be okay Sans, okay?"

Sans nodded, shamelessly clinging to Red, and watching Edge. Edge was a Papyrus. He was perfectly okay. In fact, it seemed more like he took care of Red.

"We'll get you home Sans, but we need more time. What's important is that everyone is safe, we'll figure something out." Edge assured.

Sans sighed and slowly nodded, starting to feel embarassed about what a babybones he must seem like to these two fell monsters. “Sorry...the nightmare just… just really rattled my bones.” He said weakly.

"Perhaps you should eat. You were asleep for twelve hours." Edge mused.

“T-twelve hours!? “Sans blinked owlishly. “Holy shit!”

"We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't. We were starting to fear you were falling down." Edge admitted with a frown.

Sans swallowed hard. He was a sound sleeper, but not usually  _ that _ sound. “I… I have no idea...I musta been really tired I guess…”

“Well yer heat was a lil intense~” Red purred.

“Don’t be crude!” Edge scolded his brother.

“He likes it.” Red smirked. Sans squinted at his double. He certainly did not! No matter what his pelvis said. He was ignoring it and Red. He was still far too upset to even think about that, his body just didn’t apparently get the memo.

“Hush.” Edge flicked his brother in the forehead. “Sans, what would you like to eat?”

“Food.” Sans said rubbing his eyes, giving Edge a cheeky little grin.

"If you don't choose something you will get nothing." Edge replied evenly to Sans. Besides, he could tell when Sans was trying to cover how shaken he was. Just like his brother after all.

Sans resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the large monster. “Uh...burg and fries?”

"They're far too big for you here Sans." Edge pointed out to him raising a brow bone.

“A kid size?” Sans asked. “Maybe Red could help me eat it?”

"They don't have a kids size. Children...get taken into the guard." Edge told him glancing away, the King's orders. "I will make you something." Edge stood up and headed for the kitchen before Sans could utter an answer. Red's eyelights following his baby brother, knowing how he felt about that subject.

Sans frowned, thinking of Undyne’s toddler bed. “All kids get taken to the guard? ...What does the guard do with them?” Sans asked Red.

"...Trains'em…" Red sighed quietly.

Sans nodded some. He supposed that was...well...terrible, but at least they were fed and clothed, right? Sans decided not to ask what happened to the kids like monster kid who had no arms, or to the kids who weren't fighting material. He decided he really didn’t want to know. He also decided he didn’t want to know how Edge got into the royal guard. Nope wasn’t going down that rabbit hole of potential horror, instead he prodded Red’s giant knee. 

“Got any ketchup?”   


"Only mustard." Red grinned sharply.

Sans made a face. “Gross.”

"Hey now, try it, ya might like it." Red chuckled.

Sans gave Red a skeptical look, but hey, what did he have to lose? “Ok…”

Red held out a bottle to his teeth, holding it for him like a baby bottle with a shark grin.

Sans made a face at the smell and gave it a tiny lick. “Gross!” It was sour. And putrid. And yellow. How did Red drink that stuff?

Red laughed and took it back, taking a long swing of it before setting the bottle down. Edge came back with a sandwich cut into small square pieces that Sans could easily manage. He handed Sans tomato juice in his sippy cup.

"Here Sans."

“Thanks.” Sans said sipping at the juice and he began to purr softly. It was like liquid ketchup, but less sugary, but far, far better than mustard.

Edge nodded slightly at him and sat down beside his brother while Sans picked at his food.

Sans glanced at the two and back at his food. “Thanks… for uh, helping me out… you didn’t have to, ya know?”

"Of course we didn't have to." Edge rolled his eyelights. "Just eat, you haven't in nearly thirteen hours."

Sans grumbled. Here he was  _ trying _ to be nice, for once, and Edge was being a prickly jerk. Never be nice, a lesson he should have learned a long time ago. Sans ate quietly trying not to think about his dream.

"Sans, I need to go. Can you handle him?" Edge stood up from the bed.

“Course. If he gets rambunctious i’ll just put him on top of the fridge.” Red joked but he was eyeing Sans quisitively.

"Behave brother. I'll see you both later." He headed out with a kiss to his brother's skull.

Red flushed slightly. “We’ll see.” he teased watching his brother leave before glancing back at Sans. “What the boss meant was, we don’t mind helpin’ out. If we did, we wouldn’t of.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Sans said. He was nothing but a burden to them. It was his fault their house burned down, now they both felt they had to take care of him and calm him down from his nightmares. Neither of them deserved his bullshit.

"...Quit that shit." Red said after a moment, he was a professional at self deprecation. He could tell Sans was doing that right now, the look on his face said it all. He didn’t have to be a judge to see that.

“Quit what?” Sans said innocently, biting into his sandwich piece.

"Please, I know what self deprecatin’ looks like Sans. Ya know damn well what I'm talkin about." Red rumbled.

Sans squinted at the larger monster, glancing away, Red’s rumble going straight to his pelvis, which still hadn’t gotten the memo that he was far too sad, triggered from his dream, and self deprecating to have any sort of sexual desire, particularly for his damn other self!

“Well...its my fault you guys are in this small little house and your shit got burned down.” Sans said kicking his feet off the edge of the bed, amused and exasperated that they couldn’t even reach the ground.

"Lotta monsters got it out fer my bro, coulda happened anytime." Red told him.

Still. It happened this time. And here they were worrying about  _ him _ when they should be worrying about themselves- Sans squeaked as he was lightly flicked in the back of the skull by Red’s sausage sized finger.

“Hey! What was that for!?”   


"Fer gettin lost in yer head. Quit it Sans, it's fine." Red huffed at him. "We'll get it sorted out an get ya home."

_ Somehow. _

“Fine.” Sans said blowing a raspberry at his double before finishing his food. He’d try not to think about, well, everything. Just as before the magic in his food nearly knocked him out, it sat so heavy in his system.

“Fuck.” Sans groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “I forgot your food hits me like a train.” 

Red snorted softly at Sans. "Gonna have another coma Sansy?"

“No, I just woke up.” Sans said. Not that that had ever stopped him from falling asleep before, his brother could attest. His soul panged sharply at the thought of his brother, the dream coming back. Adult or not, his brother was out there, wondering where Sans went. Would he ever see his brother again?

"Go ahead, I can already see ya startin’ ta lean." Red snickered softly tossing the blanket over Sans. "I might even join ya."

“I just woke up.” Sans argued again, weakly as his sockets grew heavy. Besides, he didn’t want to have another nightmare… but, maybe Red would scare the nightmares away?

Sans clung to his blanket giving Red a look. “You can join.” He said quietly, cursing the indigo blush he knew was heating his cheekbones.

Red raised his brow bones at the smaller skeleton and the invitation. Well, well, welly, well. Seemed like maybe someone was finally going to stop with their whole ‘it was just a heat and nothing more’ facade. Oh sure, Sans hadn’t exactly said that, but his whole ‘dont wanna get in the way of your guys’s relationship’ bullshit was clear. Red himself had attachment issues which meant Sans clearly did, and Red could read right through his bullshit.

“That so?” Red purred, sliding under the covers next to him. “Ya owe me a kiss for those shorts I returned, remember?”

Sans sputtered his eyelights shrinking as Red got real close and an arm slipped around his shoulders. "U-uh I, don't remember that."

“Was yesterday, before your twelve hour coma.” Red said helpfully. “Before we came to the capitol.” He grinned wide.

“I-i did not agree to that!” Sans flushed 

“You took the shorts back, it was a binding contract.” Red said in a matter of fact tone.

“Is not!” Sans ducked his skull under the covers, his skull glowing through the blanket in the dark.

Red grinned at the telling blue glow, walking his fingers slowly up the lump that was Sans. “Is too. I said it wasn’t over, and I meant it~”

“But I’m sleepy…” Sans mumbled.

“Mm…” Red couldn’t argue that. Sans had looked ready to pass out as soon as he finished eating. “Aight then. Ya look like you could use more sleep, never seen a skeleton with bags under his sockets before.” Red said, and it was true, so long as he didn’t count what he saw in the mirror.

“H-heh...those’er permanent…” Sans admitted quietly, Red was warm and his scent familiar, soothing even. He pressed his skull against Red’s side, sighing softly as he closed his sockets.

“Think mine are too.” Red admitted, his fingers gently stroking the skull against his side, over the covers. “Get some sleep, sweetheart.”

Sans barely managed to get a grunt out in response to Red before he felt himself drifting off, curled up against Red like a cat as he began to purr. Red smiled, his own sockets growing heavy. Boss was right, the little shit was rather cute. Maybe if he asked, real nice, Boss would let him keep him?

***

The days passed as Red and Edge searched for the culprits of the fire, but someone had tampered with Alphys’s recordings so they had not a single lead. Sans had to stay in the safe house, lest he be carried off by a dog again, doing mostly nothing all day. Eating here, napping there, bugging one of the brothers when they were around. Edge was putting most of his pay into getting a new house built, the rest went towards keeping them fed. Red on the other hand, didn’t make that much to begin with.

Normally Sans would be all for doing nothing all day long for as long as he could but...it wasn’t the same without Papyrus there to scold him about napping all night. Being a lazybones, and well, filling Sans’s days with the light he seemed to give off. He liked Red and Edge but it wasn’t the same, he and Red couldn’t figure out a way to get him home yet. Giant Slim and Stretch had no ideas either, or his giant self. They had nothing for what felt like, weeks.

“Ya look like someone kicked yer dog.” Red said flatly. “Well, if yer dog weren’t AD.” Red cast a glare out the window at the menace who had followed them, peering in at Sans as if he were a particularly tasty chew toy he was being denied.

Sans grunted looking up from where he was flopped over onto the couch, not bothering to lift his head if he didn’t have to. “S’fine.”

“Boss. Sans is dying.” Red called.

“What?!” Edge came in from the kitchen and looked down at Sans.

“Think it’s erectile dysfunction. He don’t run around and chase the other pups anymore, he just lays there and sighs.” Red said.

Edge glared at his brother and threw a marshmallow, hitting him right in the forehead. “He misses his brother, be more sensitive!”

“I am  _ sansi _ tive.” Red said. “A real bleedin’ heart, but he’s been like this fer a week.” Red prodded Sans in the side. “Stop.”

Sans grunted his arm flapping at him before going limp and hanging off the side of the couch. Edge rolled his eyelights at the pair, he went back to making hot coco.

“See? He’s even limp. Can’t get it up!” Red called.

“If only you had that problem.”

“Aw, don’t say that Boss. Ya like when I salute ya!” Red sniggered. “Maybe if yer a good boy I’ll let ya suck it.”

“I will be doing no such thing!” Edge called back, grumbling to himself his cheekbones flushed faintly red from his brother’s antics.

Red grinned, sharp as a knife. That sounded like a challenge. He’d make his brother into a liar if he played his cards right tonight.

“Ya don’t wanna make me cum with that wicked tongue of yers boss? I’m hurt!” 

Sans squawked turning blue from Red’s increasingly dirty topic of conversation. Red smirked and winked at him. “Or maybe I’ll make Sans cum with my tongue?”

“Sans! Behave this instant!” Edge demanded from the other room, he brought in three cups of coco for them all. He’d figured out how much magic to put into Sans food so he didn’t spend all his time sleeping every time he ate.

“Did ya put cream on mine?” Red asked with a far to innocent look.

“No.” Edge deadpanned setting them all down.

“I want whipped cream. . . or yours.” he said as Sans took a sip and smirked as Sans choked.

“Brother!” Edge got up and smacked Red on the shoulder as he pat Sans on the back to help clear his throat.

Red howled with laughter, sockets crinkling with mirth. Sans coughed and quietly thanked Edge for his assistance.

“Red, you’ve lost speaking privileges for the rest of the day.” Sans said shaking his skull.

“Oo. How ya gonna enforce that rule Sansy? Gonna gag me?~”

“No but I will.” Edge stood up over his brother.

Red raised a single brow bone, grinning at his brother. Oh, he’d like to see him try. When gags were involved, Edge was usually the one with them in.

Edge picked his brother up manhandling him easily and taking him to the other room.

Red smirked, staring up at his brother. “Yes?”

“Behave.” He wasted no time in binding his brother up on the bed they usually shared.

“It’s cute, when you think your in charge.” Red purred.

“Hush.” Edge scoffed before using the gag Red usually kept in his inside coat pocket, tightening it. “I swear brother, it’s like your heat never ends.”

Red narrowed his sockets at Edge, both amused and hungry looking. He’d make Edge pay for this indignity, later. Edge didn’t seem worried about it as he tucked Red into bed before heading back out into the living room with Sans.

“He in time out?” Sans chuckled.

“Yes.” Edge replied evenly, if you wanted to call it that anyways. “Sans, tell me what’s bothering you?”

Sans couldn’t help but wonder just what Edge had done with Red. Had he really used a gag? Was rope involved? Or perhaps- Nope, nope he wasn’t going to think of this. This is what Red wanted, and he knew better then to be manipulated by himself! He was an expert at ignoring his own wishes, thank you very much.

“Nothin’.” Sans grinned.

“You’re a bad liar.” Edge crossed his arms. “Out with it.”

Sans sighed, flopping back onto the couch dramatically now that he wasn’t being sexually arous-harassed by Red’s mouth-words. Fuck. “Hm? Oh. Ya know, it’s hot here.” 

“That’s true but not what’s bothering you.” Edge pressed.

Sans snorted. He should have known better than to try and get past a Papyrus. “I miss my brother...and I feel like its my fault you and Red lost your home…” he admitted softly.

“Sans, may I touch you?” Edge asked after a moment, unlike Red he didn’t usually partake in manhandling Sans without asking.

Sans blinked up at Edge, curiously. “Uh? Sure.” He trusted Edge.

Large hands carefully picked him up off the couch and Edge held Sans against his chest, hugging the smaller version of his brother. “I’m sure he misses you just as much as you miss him. And our house burning had nothing to do with you, I have enemies because of my position and that won’t change. Our house can be rebuilt, and my brother’s filthy sock won’t be by the tv anymore.”

“Poor sock.” Sans chuckled. “Taken out in its prime.” It’s what Red had told him too, that the house would have been attacked if he were there or not, but, he had to admit, it was nice hearing it from Edge. “I just...don’t want him to worry about me, ya know? And. . . I worry that something bad’ll happen to him without me there to protect him…” Not that he’d done a bang up job of that in the first place, what with all the times Papyrus had been taken out in genocide runs. Don’t think about it,  _ don’t. _

“Papyrus will take care of himself, he is a Papyrus, after all.” Edge replied ignoring Sans’s bit of humor to hide his hurt. “It’ll work out, just give it more time.” One of his hands was carefully rubbing along Sans’s spine, Edge radiating a calmness that seemed to seep into his bones.

Sans began to purr, unconsciously leaning his skull against Edge’s shoulder. How did Edge do that? Was it a secret Papyrus trick? It probably was. 

Edge was used to comforting Red in a similar manner, Sans was just smaller and cuter with his blunt teeth. “Maybe we can find you something to do while we’re gone all day?” He suggested.

Sans nodded. “Suppose I do let my mind wander too much.” And by that, Sans meant he was going stir-crazy cooped up in the safehouse all day.

“Maybe some coloring books and crayons?” Edge teased grinning down at Sans with the same shark toothed smile Red had.

Sans blushed at that smile, soul pulsing in his chest cavity. Stars, but he loved when Edge smiled, truly smiled. It was so rare, only reserved for Red and himself. “I’m not a baby bones!” He stuck his tongue out.

“You’re the size of one.” Edge smirked at him. “You have a sippy cup.”

“Hey a sippy cup is great. No spills, no problem. Don’t see why adults don’t use them!” Sans huffed. Besides, the sippy cup was bigger than normal cups in his verse.

“Because adults know how not to spill their drinks.” Edge snorted giving his back a pat. “We should get ready for bed though, it’s getting late.”

Sans sipped his coco and nodded. It was late, and he knew both Red and Edge worked early. “Ok.”

Edge finished his own coco and carried Sans to the bedroom with him, leaving the light off and his brother alone in the other bed. Instead he lay down with Sans who he laid on top of his chest where he wouldn’t get squished.

Sans snuggled into Edge, telling himself it was only in a platonic way. He’d grown close to Edge and Red over the weeks, and he enjoyed their company. That was all. He didn’t have any feelings for Edge beyond platonic, and he certainly wasn’t thinking about their time together during his brief heat.

***

More weeks passed by and Sans, while he did have more to do now that Edge and Red made an effort to bring him things to do. Still felt...strangely empty, but at the same time, it was only when they left. When they came home it went away, he didn’t understand it.

He felt at ease when they were near, and the pain of missing home and his brother had a habit of fading in the background so long as they were near. Odd, but true, and he supposed that was what had caused this precarious position.

“Yer bein unreasonable we will be right back.” Red said, squinting at the smaller Sans who was standing in front of the door barring it from the large fell brothers.

“You said that last time and it took hours.” Sans said. “This is the only time I get with you guys!”

Edge couldn't help but be amused by this, hiding a smile at the adorable display Sans was putting on. Edge reached over easily plucking him off the floor. “Sans, we need to buy groceries."

“Then take me with you!” Sans said pouting at the larger skeleton. Sure he liked them, both of them, but this was un-ordinarily clingy, especially for him. What was going on!? He normally didn’t care who went where except for his brother.

"Sans it's not safe for you." Edge told him gently, stroking his skull. He glanced at Red, they had spoken over how used to the little shit they were now.

Red purred in a low rumble, watching the two of them with fond crimson eyelights. “We won't be long, sweetheart. Promise.”

"We both promise." Edge gave him a squeeze before setting him down gently.

“Okay.” Sans said crossing his arms. They’d better bring him back ketchup.

"Come along." Edge told his brother, locking up the house after he stepped outside. He glanced at Red again. "So it's ready to be picked up?"

“Yeah.” Red said with a grin.

"Good, know a shortcut? I'd hate to keep the runt waiting." Edge chuckled.

Red smiled and nodded, taking Edge’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze and stepping through a shortcut. They landed deep in Waterfall, and Red quickly let go of Edge’s hand, lest any witnesses see.

“Let’s go.” Edge headed off with Red at his side.

The two entered the store, Bratty smiling showing off sharp fangs at them as they entered. Finely made leather collars were on display, some behind glass, like expensive jewels. “It’s just finished.” She greeted them.

“Can we see it?” Edge asked approaching the counter.

The purple cat went in the back, coming back out with a finely made collar, specially ordered by the brothers.

It was purple that faded into each of their respective colors, that then faded from their red colors to blue. Sans’s blue magic, when mixed with their red, made purple. The collar dyed to mirror this, studded with blunt gold spikes, like his blunt little teeth. And in front was a small loop where an inverted heart hung, a sapphire.

“It’s purrfect.” Red said to Bratty, eyelights gleaming mischievously.

Edge rolled his eyelights and gently took it into his hands, feeling the soft leather, inside was padded with sheepskin, it would be soft on his bones.

“It sturdy?” Red asked feeling it. He didn’t want it breaking he knew how . . .hard Sans could be on things he owned. It was a wonder his jacket had survived this long considering Red caught him using it as a ketchup slingshot once.

“I suppose we’ll find out.” Edge hummed. “Let’s go.”

Red shortcut Edge back to the safehouse, the two appearing in the living room. Sans was curled up on the sofa, cuddled with one of Red’s shirts and Edge’s red scarf, sleeping.

Edge couldn’t help but smile at Sans, he sat quietly on one side of Sans and motioned for Red to sit on the other side.

Red smiled, gently sitting on the other side of Sans so he didn’t accidentally launch the tiny skeleton into the air. He had a habit of doing that.

Edge gently shook Sans awake, laying the collar on the couch out of sight so Sans wouldn’t see it when he woke up. “Time to wake up runt.”

Sans yawned, rubbing his sockets with the back of his hands and he smiled. “You came back quick.” He purred. Why was he so happy? Why had he cared that they had left? What was going on with him!?

“Yes, we did promise Sans. We have something for you.” Edge almost purred.

“Oh?” Sans said tilting his head looking between the two. Was it ketchup? “You didn’t have to get me nothin.” Besides ketchup.

“But we did.” Edge chuckled softly, glancing at his brother then back down at Sans. “We’ve been talking...and, we’ve both grown used to having you around.” Edge began.

“Thanks, buddy.” Sans said with a smile. “I… well...I…” Sans blushed, “I’ve grown used to you guys too.” As in, he liked them a lot. 

“And we were wondering…” Edge gave his brother a meaningful look.

Red swallowed, beads of sweat appearing on his skull. Sans blinked looking between the two large skeletons.

“What gives guys?” Sans finally asked.

“We wanna collar ya.” Red said, flushed a bright cherry color.

“What my brother  _ means  _ is, we want to include you in our relationship. We...care about you Sans.” Edge took out the collar holding it out for Sans to inspect.

Sans blinked, soul pounding in his ribcage, as he looked at the beautiful collar. It had all their soul colors, he realized. Blue and the different shades of red, blending into purple. He swallowed hard, overcome with emotion and feelings he wasn’t supposed to have. They were his alternate self and his alternate brother! He wasn’t supposed to care about them  _ like this. _

But… he did. And he was tired of pretending he didn’t. Sans ran his fingers over the collar, feeling the soft leather. “It’s beautiful.” He said softly, glancing up at them, soul filled with warmth. He shouldn’t be so happy when he was so very far from his little brother.  _ But he was. _

“I mean, ya sure ya want a sanswhich, Edge?”

Edge ignored his usual attempt to hide his discomfort with humor, he reached out gently cupping Sans’s cheekbone after removing his gloves to touch his directly. His thumb slowly caressing over the smooth unmarred bone. “Of course I do.”

Sans blushed brightly, entire face flushing blue. “I-” 

Red grinned wide. 

“Well...how could I say no?” Sans said softly smiling at the both of them, soul swelling with joy. “I...have feelings for both of you…” It felt weird to say it, but, it was the truth. He loved these giant assholes.

“And we have feelings for you too, runt.” Edge chuckled before pressing a skeleton kiss to his skull. “We love ya.”

“I...I love you too.” Sans said the words coming hard, but they deserved to hear it, they didn’t deserve his attachment issues and general bullshit. They chose him by some strange miracle and that meant he had to at least try, for them.

Sans soon found himself between the two brothers, they were hugging him close, looking down at him with adoration and affection.   
  
“Sans, may I?” Edge asked softly, touching the black collar he’d worn all these months.

Sans smiled and tilted his head back, baring his neck to him, giving Red a wink. Red blushed, watching intensely.

“Behave brother.” Edge said firmly, he carefully undid the collar and set it aside before slipping the new one around his vertebrae. A touch of his magic had it locking and he looked to Red to add his own, so everyone would know who Sans belonged to.

“I make no promises. Seeing it on him is fuckin’ hot.” Red purred, pressing his hand to the collar, imbuing his own magic, his own intention.  _ His.  _ Both Edge and Sans were  _ his. _

Their intent flowed over Sans, it was warm, strong, but gentle and he felt calm. Amazing even, he began to purr from the feeling of it around his neck, his fingers trailing over the leather.   
  
“Even so, you should behave. This collar.” Edge slipped a single finger under the collar, gently tugging. “Is a symbol of our feelings for you, what you mean to us. And we want you to know that Sans.”

“What he said.” Red mumbled, blushing brightly. 

Edge rolled his eyelights at his brother, sighing softly. “He means well, he does. But sometimes he’s an idiot.”

Red grumbled and sighed, all this feelings talk was hard! “I- mean- you’re a Sans you know how hard this is!” Red said looking at the small skeleton who he expected to be smirking, thoroughly enjoying Red’s torment, but in fact, Sans looked positively moved by Edge’s words. 

“I care about ya… I’d kill for ya, I’d die for ya.” Red said gruffly. 

“I love you too, idiot.” Sans said to Red fondly before glancing at Edge. “And you, ‘Rus. But I don't have a collar for you two?”

Edge chuckled softly at Sans, stroking his back gently. “You don’t need to give us one Sans>”

“Yeah, Paps only wears his collar in the bedroom.” Red said with a sly smirk.

“Sans!” Edge flushed but he supposed Sans would find out one way or another. “Anyways, Sans.” He picked Sans up and held him close. “Would you, stay in our bed with us now?” Sans had occasionally napped with Red, or Edge but they didn’t usually all sleep together.

“Yeah, now I can stop eavesdropping on the two of you and join in.” Sans winked.

“You’ll be in the middle.” Edge informed him.

“Probably for the best, that way no one rolls over an’ squishes him.” Red teased.

“I like the idea of being between you two.” Sand admitted.

“Oh I wasn’t talking about where he’d be sleeping.”

Red grinned lewdly and Sans’s entire skull turned blue his eyelights going out. 

“We do have another topic to discuss while we’re here though.” Edge continued.

“Is it a graphic depiction of which of you is on bottom and which of you is on top, because I'm pretty sure my pelvis is on fire.” Sans said voice higher than normal as his eyelights returned.

“Told ya he was just as dirty as me.” Red said smugly.

“Close but no, Red’s heat is approaching, which means. So is yours.” Edge remind gently.

Sans blushed at that. “Wow… has it really been that long?” Sans asked with a small smile. 

“It has, but we’ll be here to take care of you.” Edge kissed his skull again.

“Always.” Red purred.

***

A few more days passed and as expected both Red and Sans fell into their heats, Edge took off from work to help the both of them through their heats. Good thing he was a Papyrus or he might have gotten tired.

“Are you okay, Edge?” Sans asked, wiping sweat from his brow. “I know between the two of us it’s a lot.”

“I’m fine Sans, I should be asking you the same thing.” He chuckled laying with both of his lovers in his arms. “My brother is rather  _ rough _ at times.”

“I’ll fuckin’ show ya rough if one of ya don’t get back on my dick.” Red gave a feisty growl.

“Clearly.” Sans said, amused.

“You’ve already turned Sans into a water balloon.” Edge remarked poking at Sans’s slightly distended belly.

“Ya helped. Don’t lie.” Red chuckled.

“Only a little.” Edge stood up stretching. “Lay down then brother.”

***

They found Sans the next morning at the edge of the toilet, groaning loudly as he wiped magic from his teeth with the back of his sleeve.

“Suck too many cocks last night Sansy?” Red asked cocking his skull to the side in concern. Was Sans sick?

“Don’t be crude!” Edge scoffed at his brother before approaching Sans. “Do you feel ill?”

“Y-yeah…” Sans groaned. “Nauseous.”

“Well ya, never seen magic come out of every face hole like that.” Red said.

“Sans!” Edge hissed at him, taking another washcloth and wetting it before cleaning up Sans’s face for him. “Anything else?”

“Little sweaty. And my uh, my ecto wont go away?” Sans said.

“Ya mean I got yer pussy on demand twentyfour seven?” Red demanded looking infinitely more intrigued. 

“N-Not that! My stomach, you horny idiot!” Sans grumbled.

Edge frowned and picked Sans up gently, humming.   
  
“Oh, well that sucks.” Red huffed.   
  
“Sans, could you summon your soul for me?” Edge asked gently.

Sans blushed brightly. They hadn’t really gotten into any soul play yet. But he trusted them completely. “I- yeah, okay...” Sans said summoning forth his soul into the palms of his hands.

“Even his soul is small.” Red cooed.

“Well no shit Sans.” Edge deadpanned leaning over to get a better look at the little cyan soul, his expression softening.

“Well monster souls are generally the same size!” Red scoffed, peering at the bright beautiful light of Sans’s being.

“Sans, you see it too, right?” Edge glanced at his brother.

Red came closer, eyelights focused on the small soul, his breath catching in his throat. “H-holy shit...yeah…”

“What?” Sans said fear spiking through him. “What is it? What’s wrong with my soul?!”

“Nothing’s wrong Sans, in fact...everything is right.” Edge purred nuzzling his skull. “We’re going to have to add a nursery onto the construction plans.”

“W-what!?” Sans said eyelights shrinking sockets going wide.

“There’s a little souling, in yer soul.” Red purred loudly, looking both terrified and ecstatic, a mirror to the emotions running through Sans.

“W-we’re gonna need a big nursery...huh?” Sans asked. 

“Who knows, you’re a runt.” Edge snorted.

Red picked Sans up, holding him close, a protective rumble leaving him. “Don’t worry sweetheart. We won’t let anything happen to ya, or our souling.”

Sans looked up between Red and Edge, his eyelights bright and his soul glowing. Tears prickled his sockets, he couldn’t feel happier if he tried. He was so far from home, in a world too big for him. But he had them, and their soon to be child. He felt, complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos: I love these idiots so much, they're too cute! MERRY SECRET SANTA!
> 
> Zion: Me too, the dorks. Enjoy Doom!


End file.
